


Things I’ll Never Say

by RubyAndNanaAO3



Series: Bandori Song Series [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, HHW found family feels, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, sanbaka...2!, surprise ships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3/pseuds/RubyAndNanaAO3
Summary: Kaoru has been in love with Kokoro for a long time now. What’s a princely girl to do when she wants to confess to her princess? Enlist the help of some friends, of course! Now with the help of Hina, Ako, and... Yukina?! Will Kaoru be able to bare her feelings true? Find out in the second installment of the Bandori “Song” series!
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Kitazawa Hagumi/Okusawa Misaki, Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Series: Bandori Song Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364047
Comments: 142
Kudos: 78





	1. Romeo

“Kokoro, will you marry me?” Kaoru dips the short girl she loves, everyone in the ballroom gasping at her sudden declaration. 

The blonde gasps, her eyes wide in astonishment. “Kaoru, my thief, my prince, you want me to be your wife?!” Her smile wide and beautiful like the sun. Like always.

“Of course! I’ve wanted to ask you the honor of being your bride for so long. My princess you are perfection!” Kaoru pulls Kokoro back up, kissing the top of her hand as she does.

“Kaoru! I’m so happy! Of course I-hahahaha!” the happy blonde starts cackling,holding her sides, voice much older and different now.

“You’re having that dream about your little girlfriend again aren’t you?!”  
———————————————————

Kaoru sits up, covered in sweat, her mother sitting at the end of the bed, a wide grin plastered across her face. The young, dark haired woman can’t help but to tease Kaoru when her daughter got all lovestruck. “Marriage huh? Isn’t that a bit of a leap when the two of you aren’t even dating yet?” Marina asks, watching as Kaoru’s face instantly goes red. 

“M-mom! What are you doing in here?” She deflects, wishing her bed would swallow her up.

“Well, I was coming to get you for breakfast, but you seemed…preoccupied.” Marina says, barely containing a chuckle. Her daughter is always prone to flights of fancy. “Have you considered… asking her out maybe?” 

“W-well it’s not that easy you see.” Kaoru says, pulling her blanket up, covering her face up to her eyes. Marina always has to push her buttons it seems. 

“And why is that?”

“Because… um…” Kaoru can’t think of a real reason. Not a good one at least. Not one that doesn’t sound pathetic like “I’m scared she’ll reject me” or “she’ll stop being my friend”. It’s too embarrassing for someone as seemingly courageous as Kaoru to admit. She is a prince, after all. 

“I’m just teasing you, Kaoru. Hey, let’s get you some breakfast before it gets cold. Well, colder, since it’s cereal, but still.”

———————————————————  
The autumn wind send a pleasant breeze through the air, the best time of year as far as Kaoru is concerned. Beautiful orange and yellow leaves, spooky decorations, costumes, pumpkins, donuts, everything about Fall just makes the young bard’s heart sing. And sing she does. Kaoru, clad in a gorgeous sweater with a black cat on it, her pants a tasteful black, and her scarf an amazing orange and black combo bellows out the monster mash as she enters Haneoka Girls’ High School. Truly, she is the very essence of Halloween.

Girls stare and squeal as the princely guitarist passes them by. Kaoru waves at her fans, blowing kisses at a lucky few. Something about her made girls go weak in the knees and she is quite aware of it, always going out of her way to make sure she was as mesmerizing as possible. A curse, but one she bares happily.

Before Kaoru can get any further stuck in her thoughts, her friend, Ran, slides up next to her, a slightly amused expression on her face. “You seem even more upbeat than usual.”

“Ah, I am flooded with autumn glee, dear Ran! It is the greatest time of the year, a time where so much can happen.” Kaoru flourishes, pushing her hair to the side, girls passing by squeezing as she does. “How are you today, Ran?”

“I’m doing… genuinely the best I’ve ever been. I wanted to thank you again for helping me back then.”

Kaoru let’s out a laugh, scratching the back of her head. “I helped? I’m over the moon that I could help two lovely lilies unite in romantic bliss, but I don’t remember helping you at all, I'm very apologetic.” 

“You did. We were talking at CiRCLE a couple months ago, and you helped me realize that I was in love with Moca. It’s something I’d fought for a long, long time. And now i have the best girlfriend in the world.” Ran murmurs out the last sentence, a small smile crossing her red face. “So, how’s that weird little ‘get a girlfriend’ club of yours going?”

“...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ran throws her hands behind her head. “You sure? I heard you and Hina talking about it pretty loudly.”

Before Kaoru can answer, Ran is tackled from behind, two arms wrapping around her waist. She lets out a soft screech, staying on the ground only because of the arms holding her in place. “Mouuu, Ran Ran, you really are the sweetest aren’t you?” A familiar voice rings in her ear. 

“...You heard all of that, didn’t you?” Ran mumbles.

“Moca did, yes.” She squeezes Ran tighter, rubbing her cheek against her girlfriend’s pretty neck as the three continue to walk to class, Moca’s feet skidding across the ground as she sloths on Ran. “Moca thinks you’re wrong, though.”

Ran pinches the bridge of her nose as Kaoru asks, “Wrong about what exactly?” 

A shit-eating grin crosses the guitarist’s face as she replies back, “That I have the best girlfriend in the world. It's a scientific fact. It’s even in the dictionary. If you look up the word “best girlfriend ever,” a picture of Ran is next to it. She’s also wearing some cute lingerie and cat ears in it.”

“Moca!” Ran spins around, shaking the girl by the collar of her green jacket. No one paid attention to the twos antics at this point. “You can’t just say stuff like that!”

“Moca is just being honest.” She shrugs nonchalantly as Ran lets go of her, sighing loudly as she does.

“I’m confused about one thing here. It’s bothering me a bit.” Kaoru says, fingers wrapped around her chin in contemplation.

“What part?” Ran asks, rolling her eyes.

“Isn’t best girlfriend ever three words? It’s more of a phrase than a word. Can phrases be in the dictionary?” Kaoru asks, her brow furrowed. Moca and Ran look at each other silently, unsure if they had heard the girl right. “Ah! It could also be an acronym. BGE!” The two guffaw at this unable to hold back any laughter. “Did I get it wrong?”  
—————————————————————  
The lunch bell rings, and as it does the intrepid Kaoru Seta sneaks (everyone can see her moving around in various dramatic, “stealthy” poses, taken right out of a bad Hollywood action movie) to the currently unoccupied home ec room, attempting to roll into the door and open it simultaneously. She slams against it hard, shaking the whole door. She rubs her head and opens the door, sliding in with no one the wiser (everyone is watching her). 

“Member Kaoru! You are late!” A voice booms as she shuts the door behind her. “You will pay… with one fry.” The green haired girl leans forward, taking a delicious fried potato strip for her own. 

“Ah, Hina if you want one, you can just ask...” Kaoru says, scratching her cheek. In front of her are the other two members of the “Romantic Trouble Club” or RTC, Hina and Ako. “So, any updates?”

Ako leans forward, letting out a loud squee. “This dark princess finally has the perfect plan to capture the beautiful queen’s heart! A full proof, heart-stopping extravaganza of a plan!” 

“Ah, I’m so happy to hear this!” Kaoru claps her hands together, her little protege impressing her as always. “What is this foolproof, heart-stopping extravaganza of a plan?”

A cat line grin spreads across Ako’s face. “My foolproof, heart-stopping extravaganza of a plan only has one step! It’s that amazing!” Kaoru and Hina nod, leaning closer to their younger member. Ako lets out a hum, prolonging the dramatic tension purposefully. “Hmm, what could that one step be?” Ako asks herself.

Hina grabs the girl by her shoulders, shaking them, “Come on, just tell us already! Waiting like this ain’t boppin’!” Ako tries to answer, but Hina keeps shaking her, leaving her dizzy as can be. 

Kaoru hooks her arms underneath Hina’s, pulling the feral twin off Ako. “Hina, I think she gets the point.” Kaoru says, holding the shorter girl in the air. Hina doesn’t really fight it, though, content dangling.

Ako nods her head a bit, falling back into her chair as she does, the dizziness a bit too much for the short girl. After a brief cool down, Ako pushes off her chair again, striking a pose, finger pointed toward the sky. “I, Ako Udagawa, will ask the beloved angel Rinko to the prom!”

Hina jumps up, chair falling behind her, letting out a loud “whoop!”, high fiving Ako with both her hands. They continue to hoop and holler, as Kaoru just watches, confused. 

Kaoru feels the taps of her fingers against her arm, rhythmic and slightly jittery. “How will that guarantee that she likes you back, Ako?” 

Ako lands on her feet after bumping chests with Hina. She looks down, pulling at her uniform’s skirt. “Um… I don’t. But…” Ako clutches her skirt tighter, “but, I want to try. I mean I’ll never know if I don’t ask right?” 

Kaoru continues to stare at her, confusion filling her head. “You’re just… going to try? That doesn’t seem very safe.”

“It’s not. And I’m okay with that. I want to put myself out there for Rinko. She tries so hard, and I want to try too.” Ako pulls her phone out, a soft smile crossing her face as she looks at it, before sliding it back in her skirt pocket. 

Kaoru slowly nods at Ako, shifting a bit as she does, before asking Hina how her efforts with Aya are going.

“Me and Aya have been going out for like four months now? It was super cute, she asked me out and was crying and stuff. She was like ultra adorable. Though, that’s not really what I’m here to talk about.” Hina stretches her arms up, letting out a “mmmmmm” noise as she does. “I’m trying to be more sensitive with her. I feel like I hurt her feelings way more often than I ever want to. It’s not boppin’ to be so mean to your GF right? Like she’s so nice and pretty and I love her so much ahhh.” She buries her face in her hands, muffled screams persist through this. 

“Well,” Ako pats her friend on the back, “I think you even being here and trying to get better about it shows how much you care and stuff. A bad girlfriend would just be like,” Ako puffs out her chest, sliding on a pair of sunglasses she finds sitting on a desk, doing her best bad girl imitation, “Well, she shouldn’t be so sensitive. It’s just a joke. She should, like, get over it.” She pushes the shades up, looking super cool in the eyes of the bard, “But you didn’t do that. Instead, you took charge and you’re working hard.”

Hina a hand on her knee, face set in a frown, “I mean yeah, but even the most boppinest intentions only matter so much when your execution sucks ass. I need to figure out a place to start and that’s kind of the super ultra hard part.” 

The demon princess hums, foot tapping to an unheard beat, Kaoru wants to say something, but can’t think of anything to say. What advice can she give? She’s never had a girlfriend. Ako stops humming, though her foot continues going. “Maybe start with not laughing when she cries? You do that a lot you said and I think that could go a long way.” 

“Not a bad idea. You’re pretty boppin’ at this whole GF thing, Ako.” Hina says.

“I am a great dark one, my powers are terrible and many.” Ako says in her usual demon princess voice.

“Haha, yeah. I guess that leaves Kaoru then, right?” The two turn to their lyrical friend, her eyes wide.

“I… don’t really have much to say… it’s been going alright. We’ve been talking often, which is great because I can hear her wondrous, melodious voice then.” 

“That’s great and all, but… how are you gonna ask her out?” Hina asks, a soft smile on her face.

“I have a plan. One I will be able to share with you both soon.” Kaoru gets up, grabbing her bag as she heads to the door. She can see the two looking at each other with what looks like worry. ‘What could they be worried about. I have this completely under control.’  
—————————————————————  
The five girls start to unpack their instruments as Hagumi’s phone jingles to life, one of Hello Happy World’s many hits playing as it does. Kaoru’s short, orange haired friend slides her phone to her ear, “Hi Dad! Where am I? I’m at band practice what’s-” Hagumi stops talking, nodding a couple times to a person who cannot see her. “Right, right. I’ll be there soon, sorry I forgot. Yeah, love you too.” The bassist’s eyes lower, her previous grin gone. “Sorry, I have to go help my dad today. We have a really big sale coming up this weekend and he needs help making a lot of croquettes for it. I can’t believe I forgot this.” Kaoru watches as her friend explains this, gathering her stuff together as quick as she can. 

“You guys that busy?” Misaki asks.

“Yeah, I’m not sure we can even get this many made in time. Dad planned this last minute and mom is not happy about it.”

The songwriter scratches the back of her head, grabbing her own bag from the ground. “Maybe I could help? I’m not doing anything else if we’re not practicing today.” 

“Really Mii-Kun? Oh that would be great!” Hagumi wraps her arms around the taller girl, nuzzling her neck.

“It’s no big deal.” Misaki assures, her cheeks a tinge of pink. 

“You guys should try to make a giant croquette! You could just roll a really big one up and sell it for a lot more!” Kokoro interjects, pushing herself against her two friends.

“A marvelous idea, dear Princess!” Kaoru claps, a wide grin on her face.

“You think people would buy one, Kokoron?” Hagumi asks, throwing her bag on.

“Yeah! What could be more delicious? It’s big and it’s tasty!” Kokoro jumps up and down, feet hitting the ground hard with every each landing.

“I’ll tell my dad your idea, he’s really smart!” Hagumi heads through the front door, Misaki in tow. Hagumi and Misaki wave goodbye, leaving the three to figure out something to do.

Kaoru lays across a couch in the Tsurumaki estate living room. The three girls have been lazing about, unsure what to do. What to do.. what to do… “Ah!” She throws herself off the couch, almost falling over. “We could order pizza. We haven’t gathered together outside of practice in a few weeks.”

“I… I know a movie we can watch.” Kanon says, scrambling through her school bag, pulling out a Blu Ray. The cover has a boy and a girl on it, the boy standing on the ground, and the girl floating upside down in the air.

“What’s that about? She some kind of alien?” Kokoro pokes the girl on the cover with her pinkie finger.

“No, not quite.” Kanon giggles. “It’s like…um.. half the world has had gravity reversed and they fall in love.” 

“Separated by the gravitational pull of the Earth? How fleeting!” Kaoru falls on the couch like a Victorian woman whose husband has asked her to pretend that she still loves him.

“It’s a really beautiful film. I wanted to ask you girls to watch it with me a few weeks ago… but I was too nervous.” A small fue can be heard from Kanon as she hides her face behind the case.

“You can always ask us to do stuff with you, Kanon!” Kokoro throws her arms around Kanon, squeezing hard and rubs her cheek against Kanon’s. Another fue can be heard. “Happy lucky!” 

“...smile yay?” Kanon mumbles out, a shaky but genuine smile spreads across her face. Kokoro always knows how to make their drummer friend feel better. The peppy, beautiful blonde stars clapping wildly, hopping up and down. “Um, can we start now? I can’t go home too late. I’m sorry, Kokoro.”

“It’s fine! It’s fine!” She slides the disk in her player, and shouts, “Action!”  
—————————————————————

“That was so beautiful!” Kaoru sobs out, her face buried in Kanon’s lap, who is gently patting her on the head. “Patema was truly inverted!”

“That’s… not wrong, I suppose.” Kanon says, continuing to soothe her much taller friend. 

Kokoro nods in agreement, stretching her arms as far as they can go, as she stands up from the couch. “It was a really fun movie!” Her usual bright smile beaming. She’s like an ethereal sun princess. “I’ll have my guards bring you home, Kanon! Unfortunately, only our small limo is available right now.” 

“That’s more than fine, Kokoro. I really appreciate it.” Kanon says. “I’ll see you girls tomorrow!”

So, just the two of them now. Not that Kaoru is worried about that or anything. When is she ever nervous? She is a brave, courageous prince, afterall. How could she be afraid of a short, wonderful, mesmerizing, princess of a girl? Much more easily than she’d like, unfortunately. “So how… how has the weather been?” 

“Good! I trust you’ve experienced it as well?” Kokoro asks, her eyes full of enthusiasm and sincerity. 

“I have! It’s been very… autumn!” Kaoru says, wishing some god would strike her down before she looks even sillier. Or a devil. She’s not too picky.

“That’s your favorite season, right? You told me that last year!” Kokoro says.

“Yes. It’s very special to me. It also is when I get to wear my most dashing outfits.” She brushes her hair out of her eye.

“You do look really good today!” Kokoro nods, sitting down next to her tall, purple friend. 

Kaoru almost chokes, her face so warm it could melt her skin off. One complement and she’s like putty . God, when did she fall so hard? 

“You okay?” Kokoro asks, her hand on Kaoru’s leg.

“Y-y-Yes!” Kaoru jerks up, almost knocking over Kokoro as she does. Though the blonde doesn’t seem phased, and if she is she’s hiding it well. “I was adrift in thought, I’m sorry, dear princess.” 

“It’s okay, I just wanted to make sure you’re happy!” Kokoro beams at the princely girl.

“Well, be sure to take care of your own happiness as well, Kokoro.” Kaoru jokes, expecting her friend to guffaw. She doesn’t.

For a brief second, Kokoro’s smile seems to falter. “Of course!” And there it is, back to its usual splendor. Kaoru must have been seeing things. It’s impossible, of course. Kokoro is never sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry about the huge wait! Was kind of experiencing life and stuff but I’m ready to go and the Bandori Song Series will continue! I’m gonna try for a weekly release so let’s hope that works! See you all next chapter!
> 
> -Ruby
> 
> Edit: I want to give a big thanks to my daughter, Juggler, for editing it she did such a great job! As did my beta readers, Erazos and Kate!


	2. Enter Yukina!

Moans echo through the room, Ran’s face pushed down into a white pillow. Her pussy being pumped nonstop, slap after slap of the strap on pounding her into the mattress, threatening to break the poor thing with how viciously Moca is going at her. The blonde’s toned muscles really getting a workout, sweat dripping from them both. Ran can feel tears pricking the corner of her eyes, the sensation overwhelming, almost too much so. 

“Moca,” she whimpers, “can you please slow down a little. I’m not quite um… ready for that fast yet.” Without a second of hesitation, her girlfriend slows down a more moderate, but consistent pace. “There we go… god you’re gonna ruin me.” 

“I want to. Ran is a delicious treat that makes Moca very… hungry… even more than bread.” Ran lets out a small laugh at this that becomes another guttural moan as Moca pins her down, hilting in her. Her toes curl, almost painfully so. Ran’s eyes open wide, tears pouring down as Moca swirls the strap in her, rolling around against her walls. 

“Oh god. Mocaaa.” Ran moans, wanting to tease her girlfriend with her reactions, letting her tongue lay out sluttily. Moca can't help herself when Ran acts like this. She knows exactly what to do to get Moca to do what she wants. 

“Ran Ran, how lewd of you.” Moca teases, thrusting slowly, but forcefully, dragging out noise after noise from her soaked pet. Ran can feel herself getting closer and closer to climax, tears staining her cheeks as they continue to pour. Without stopping Moca flips her on to her back, the toy staying in her as it does, a loud gasp escaping Ran’s lips as the sensation of the strapon rolls against her walls. Moca lifts her girlfriend’s legs up, putting them over her shoulders as she begins pumping faster into the mess of a singer in front of her. 

“Mocaaa. Fuck me!” Ran whines, her arms wrapping around Moca’s neck as she gets her brains fucked out. “Moca! Moca! Moca! I’m gonna… I’m gonna!” She can’t finish the sentence as her head goes hazy. She cums, her back arching as she pulls Moca right into her chest. Moca sucks on the tasty treat in front of her, making Ran cry even louder. “I love you! I love you! I love you!” She cums again, her entire being feeling light. 

Moca stops, but stays hilted in Ran, as she lets her lover catch her breath and come down from her climax. After she pulls out Moca rubs herself to ecstasy, the sight of her absolutely destroyed girlfriend’s body enough to get her there quick after all this build up. “You really are gorgeous, Ran Ran… love you too.” She adds, her cheeks a light red.

Ran’s content grin turns downward slightly. She sits up, curling her legs into herself. Moca scoots next to her, throwing her arm around Ran’s shoulder, pulling her close. “Dad stuff still on your mind?” Ran nods, her head resting on Moca. 

“I’m just… scared of telling him. What he’ll think about me. About… this.” 

“Not to be mean Ran, but he accepted you as trans I think he’d be fine with this. If he hasn’t already figured it out from how often I’m here now,” Moca teases. Ran swats the cheeky blonde lightly, but a genuine chuckle escapes her lips as she does. 

“I just don’t want to make him have to deal with me being even more of a freak.” Ran says.

“You’re not a freak. You’re my beautiful girlfriend.” Moca ruffles Ran’s hair, turning to wrap Ran fully into her. “You’re a lesbian and that’s you, Ran. Ran Papa will definitely understand.”

“...can I still wait… a bit longer before I tell him.” Soft lips press against Ran’s cheek. 

“As long as my Ran needs,” Moca purrs. “But I do want to go get ice cream then. Your treat.” Ran rolls her eyes as her previous smile returns.

“Fine.”  
—————————————————————  
The autumn sunset is beautiful. Tinges of orange fill the sky, not quite dark out but close. It felt wonderful and nostalgic in a way. Leaves crunch under Ran and Moca’s feet, arriving at the small ice cream shop hand in hand. Well, booth is probably more accurate. It was a small shop with a window at the front to place orders. Surrounding it are a few tables and benches to sit at, or in the case of Ako who happens to also be there with her bandmates Rinko and Yukina, on the table.

Ran and Yukina make eye contact, trading polite nods with each other. Moca doesn’t even look in their direction, dragging Ran to the booth to get her cold treat. 

“I’ll have an extra large cotton candy ice storm. What do you want Ran Ran?” Moca asks.

“A medium vanilla twist is fine.” Ran says handing over a few bills to the girl at the counter. She nods and gets to work on their ice cream as they wait, leaning back against the small building. Ran takes in a deep breath, the cool autumn air feeling wonderful. As she closes her eyes, taking it all in, she hears Ako saying something to Yukina.

“So what’s going on with you and Lisa? You both seem kind of awkward lately.” Ako asks, one hand on her cheek propping herself up, the other holding a strawberry twist. 

“Ako that doesn’t concern the band,” Yukina says, a small bowl of neapolitan in front of her. 

“I’m not asking my band leader. I’m asking my friend.” Ako teases.

Yukina stops for a second, spoon inches from her mouth. She takes a bite and seems to be thinking as she chews deliberately slow. “That’s… fair I suppose.” Yukina stiffens, guards obviously up. Well, more than they usually are at least. “I am… concerned.”

“Concerned?” Rinko asks.

“Yes. I want to tell her um.” Yukina scratches her cheek.

“That you… love her.” Rinko says. Her eyes go wide, and she waves her hands in front of her face. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have said that!”

Yukina shakes her head, lips pursed down. “No, no, you’re fine.” She sighs. “Yes. I want to tell her.” 

As Rinko smiles at this, Ran is dragged out of the scene by Moca poking her cheek with the tip of the vanilla swirl she’d ordered. “Your spying going well?” Moca asks.

“I was not spying. I was… listening… to… okay yes.” Ran huffs, snatching the ice cream out of Moca’s hand. 

“Maybe we should sit with them?” 

“Nah, I think the conversation they're having is a little too personal for that.” Ran says.

“Okay if you say so, Ran.” Moca takes a bit of her treat, letting out a loud “mmmm” as she does. Ran notices Ako whispering something in Yukina’s ear, as the two dig in, enjoying the now dark sky above them and all the pretty lights that turned on because of it.  
—————————————————————  
Yukina paces back and forth in front of the “club” room. This was a mistake. A stupid, stupid mistake. She can easily solve this on her own. If that was true though, why can’t she think of any way to actually do what she needs to. It’s just being emotionally vulnerable to Lisa, how hard could it be? ‘Incredibly so. I just don’t know what to do. These girls supposedly do, but I’m unsure… Ako did say they were trustworthy. I’ll… trust Ako.’ Yukina nods to herself, she balls her hands into fists, determined to do this. She turns to the door, ready to face what’s inside. Only to meet the gaze of three sets of eyes peeking out of the crack of the door.

Her face is blazing hot now. She clears her throat, “Hello. I am the lead singer of the band, Roselia, Yukina Minato.” She bows, trying not to meet their eyes.

“Yukina! You decided to come?!” Ako slides the door open hard, jumping up and wrapping her arms around her bandmate, dangling off her in a hug.

“Ah! Get off me! Yes, I did, now get off me!” She pushes the clingy gremlin off, a soft pout coming from Ako as she does. “I… require help with romantic endeavors of mine. Regarding… um…”

“Lisa right?” Hina asks like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Which it is. 

“How. How did you know?” Yukina asks, her arms crossed.

“Cause everyone knows you two are like super in love. You’re dating right?”

Yukina looks down unable to answer. It really is obvious how in love they are isn’t it? Considering how much Lisa dotes on her it isn’t surprising but she was hoping it wasn’t that easy to figure out. It means she should’ve figured it out sooner. Should’ve actually talked to her. Should’ve-

“It’s okay, Yukina! Come in and we can help you figure out how to handle your problem. With Kaoru’s princeliness, Hina’s intuition, and my dark powers we can solve this no problem!” Ako goes into her demon princess voice again, getting a sigh out of her band leader.

“Okay…”  
—————————————————————-

The three circle Yukina as they wait for her to tell them her issue. She takes a deep breath, readying herself. 

“I am not the best at expressing myself. This is something I’ve been working on as of late, as Ako can attest to.” The short drummer nods enthusiastically. “Unfortunately, I’m not improving fast enough. I want to tell Lisa that I return her feelings, but before I do, I want to be able to be there for her emotionally. I hurt her often and I need to stop. It isn’t fair to her and I am hopeful you three can help me with this dilemma.” 

Hina spins her chair around, straddling it backwards. “I feel you there. Me and you got a similar problem there. It’s so not boppin’ when the girl you like is like the nicest ever and you keep hurting her.” 

“It is not great, yes,” Yukina agrees, a bit surprised the younger Hikawa thought about things like these.

“Worry not, Minato. We shall help you through this trouble!” Kaoru declares, hand on her heart.

“I appreciate that.” Yukina smiles at the well meaning bard. “Do you have any advice on what I can do? I’m open to anything.”

“Try complimenting her. Calling a girl wonderful things reminds her that she is always in your heart.”

“That… is not a terrible idea.” Yukina says.

“Yeah, Kaoru is full of pretty great ideas!” Ako pats her senior on the back.

“I shall try that. You meet roughly twice a week, correct?”

“Yes!” Kaoru says.

“I shall see you then.”  
—————————————————————

Kaoru picks at her ramen, stirring it slowly. The ramen turns and turns and turns. She can feel her brow furrow, her lips turn downward. Why is she still worried about the other day? Kokoro seemed fine! So she is then, right? If something was wrong, she would know. She’s good at reading people. Isn’t she? She hopes she is.

“Kaoru, are you okay?” Marina asks.

“Hmm? Yes, I’m fine. Just have some things on my mind.” Kaoru takes a bite, the salty noodle feeling great after a long day without food. She had forgotten to eat lunch that day. 

“What’s wrong, then? Maybe I can help.” Her mother gets up, leaving her chair pulled out as she opens the freezer door, pulling out a tub of strawberry ice cream. “We can have some dessert if you dooo.” She sits the tub on the table, handing her daughter a spoon.

“Maybe. I think I’m being silly, honestly.” Kaoru says, taking a bite of the delicious strawberry treat. 

“Well, try me. Can’t hurt to just talk about it, right?” 

“I suppose. Well… I think Kokoro was sad the other day, but I’m not sure,” Kaoru says. “I also think I’m being crazy. She’s never sad.”

“Everyone’s sad sometimes, Kaoru.” Marina points out.

“That is true. I just worry that maybe my, um… crush, is making me see things.”

“Maybe, but I think it’s worth asking her about.” Marina says.

“I might.” The purple haired girl takes another bite.

“You that worried about her?” Marina asks.

“I am. I care deeply for her. And everyone else in the band. It was… really hard for awhile, but with you and them I feel… happy again, you know?” All of her usual bravado and charm melts, as she lets herself be honest. 

“I know. And I’m really glad you found them.”

“As am I.” Kaoru beams at her mother a Kokoro-like grin, bright as the sun. The two sit there in comfortable silence for a while. Kaoru always feels her anxiety melt away when she is here.

“So…” A playful smirk fills Marina’s face. This can’t be good, “you really are smitten with her, aren’t you?” Marina teases her flustered daughter. She always does this kind of thing. Kaoru loves her, but she really knows how to get to her.

“Yes, Mom. You find this very funny, don’t you?” Kaoru gets up, walking over to the sink.

“Just a little bit. Can you blame me though?” Marina ruffles her taller daughter’s hair, chuckling at the grumbling coming from the obviously embarrassed girl. 

“I can and I will,” Kaoru says, crossing her arms and turning to glare at her prankster of a parent. 

“Awww, you look like a pouty bird!” Marina coos.

“I do not!” Kaoru heads up the stairs, letting out huffs as she does.

“Love you!” Marina calls up.

“...love you too,” Kaoru sighs out. Her bedroom door clicks behind her, thoughts of Kokoro still flooding her mind. Maybe her mother is right. Maybe she should ask Kokoro if she is feeling okay. ‘I’ll ask her tomorrow. Maybe.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I actually kept my promise this time! This fic is gonna be a ton longer than Cool For The Summer so expect a lot of chill chapters like this one. I hope you all enjoyed catching up with our girls and look forward to Yukina attempting to woo Lisa next chapter! And don’t forget, my magic is writing for underrated Bandori ships!
> 
> -Ruby
> 
> Edit: oh my god I forgot to credit my beta readers and editors!
> 
> Shout out to Erazos, Callie, and Kate for beta reading y’all rock! And super big shoutout to my editor, Juggler! https://archiveofourown.org/users/roko10 Her ao3 account here~


	3. Hey Hot Stuff

Silence. It’s so thick. The only sound that can be heard is the rain pittering against the windows. The three girls look at each other, exchanging awkward glances, then looking back at the furiously pissed Yukina. Her eyes narrow, lips bunched in a frown, and brow in full scowl-mode. The second Sanbaka are unsure if they will survive this. Yukina’s head snaps up, “I’m going last.” She hisses out, looking like she’s on the verge of tears.

“Of course, kitten! Um, Hina, will you go first?” Kaoru says, eyes darted pleadingly at her friend. 

“O-of course! Haha…” Hina fumbles with a box of Pocky in her hand, trying to get a snack in her before Yukina ended them all. Sometimes you don’t get to choose your last meal. “So, me and Aya went on a dinner date and it went… overall good.”

“Overall?” Ako asks.

“Well…”  
—————————————————————  
The chill fall air sends a shiver down Hina’s spine, waiting for her girlfriend outside of a small diner. Her baby blue dress, casual but gorgeous, just like her. Earbuds in, given to her by a sponsor to use, jamming on an air guitar as she listens to Louder by Roselia. She hums along to the lyrics jumping up and down, her fingers accurately replicating the finger work of the song. As the song ends she hears soft clapping next to her. She tilts her head to see her beautiful, fumbly girlfriend in an amazing pink dress. “Wow you’re absolutely hot!” Hina gasps, interlacing her fingers with Aya’s, giving a little squeeze.

“Shhh! Keep it down a little. You know we aren’t supposed to be public about this.” Aya whispers.

“Well that’s those old farts’ problem, not mine.” Hina drags Aya into the small restaurant. A fairly normal place, nothing too fancy. Wood flooring and a general rustic but clean vibe to it. 

An older woman walks up to them, a soft grin plastered on her face. “Causing trouble again, Little Hina?” She chuckles out.

“Of course! I wouldn’t be boppin’ if I wasn’t a rule breaking buttkicker, now would I, Hanako?” Hina strikes a pose, knee raised up high and her arms striking out like a crane’s wings.

“I suppose I can’t argue with that. Well you girls take a booth and I’ll have someone to wait on you right away.”

“Thank you, Miss!” Aya bows quickly, almost falling over as she does.

“Thank you, Dear. You two have a nice date.” She shuffles off to greet the next customers, leaving Aya red-faced and sputtering.

“How does she-“

“Oh, she knows I’m gay. I’ve known her since I was a wee, young Hikawaling.” Hina says, pulling the girl to her favorite booth in the place. “So do I know how to pick a date spot or what?” 

“It is really nice. The food good?” Aya asks, skimming through the menu. 

“Oh, it’s to die for. I think Hanako sold her frickin’ soul for it.” 

A waitress approached them, pen and pad in hand. “What can I get you girls?”

“I’ll have a big huge mega breakfast combo!” Hina says, a line of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. 

“I’ll have a garden salad.” Aya says, politely closing her menu and grabbing Hina’s as well handing them to the waitress. 

“Anything to drink?”

“Two orange sunrises!” Hina says.

“I should’ve guessed as much.” The waitress giggles, leaving the table to get their orders started. 

Aya watches her girlfriend, eyes crinkled happily. “You really know this place don’t you?” Aya asks, a slight giggle in her throat.

“Haha, yeah! Me and Sayo have been going here since we were ultra small. It’s… been awhile since we’ve gone together.” Hina’s smile falters a bit, the energy from before tempered.

“Well you two are getting on better now. Maybe you can ask her if she wants to come again? We could even go on a double date with her and Tsugu,” Aya suggests.

“Oh my gosh, that’s such a boppin’ idea! I love it!” Hina says, as the waitress sets two orange colored smoothies in front of them. “Oh man, this is gonna be so good.” Hina gulps down a quarter of her drink instantly, a bit of it dribbling down the sides of her mouth. “This is so nice. Don’t you-” Hina’s eyes go wide as she points to a booth a couple down from them on the opposite side. “Is that Chisato and Kanon?”

Aya leans back against her side of the booth, tilting her head to the side, seeing their two friends having dinner as well. “Do you think they’re on a… date?” Aya whispers.

“Hang on, let me ask.” Hina flops her torso most of the way out of the booth and yells, “Hey! You two on a date?” Chisato’s head jerks right at her friend, her eyes like the eyes of a woman who is definitely going to murder a Hina.

Chisato stomps across sliding in next to Aya, her eyes never leaving her target. “We are not on a date.”

“Fufufu, of course you aren’t. Wink,” she says, winking as she says wink. 

“No I mean it,” Chisato hisses out.

“Again I got you. Wink.”

“No wink!”

“I said I got it! Wink.”

“Hina I swear to fucking god I will-”

Before Hina can be murdered a small “fue” can be heard from the jellyfish loving girl now standing before them. The two calm down and Chisato sits back down after being ready to leap at her bandmate. “We really aren’t, Hikawa. I... I um…” Kanon buries her face in her hands, muttering out words. 

“What’s that?” Hina asks. 

Kanon pulls on Chisato’s shirts, looking at the blonde with pleading, tear filled eyes. Chisato let out a sigh, arms now crossed. “Kanon wanted help with a crush she has. Please don’t make any jokes about that, so the girl she likes doesn’t get confused.”

“Oh, who is she?”

“Hina, that’s not really our business.” Aya leans across, putting a hand on Hina’s arm, gently squeezing.

“Oh right! Secret. Okay sorry I didn’t mean to upset you gals.” Hina rubs the back of her head.

“It’s fine. Just please be more careful.” Chisato says, the two leaving back to their booth. Hina and Aya are quiet, even after their food is delivered. Hina eats her eggs, but not with the usual bombasticness that comes with a meal with the younger Hikawa. 

“Are you okay?” Aya asks.

“Yeah I’m… fine. Just another fuck up in the life of Hina Hikawa,” Hina replies, voice never betraying her.

“You didn’t mess up.” Aya says, her brow set in a frown.

“Sure, sure.” Hina laughs it off, waving her hand in front of her in a “I’m fine” gesture.

“I mean it. I know what you’re doing.” Aya says.

“Oh and what-” 

Before Hina can say anything Aya leans forward, taking her girlfriend’s lips on her own. Hina can feel her face burning, not expecting her usually timid Aya to be so forward. “I love you, Hina. You didn’t… f-fudge up.”

Hina smiles softly at her ever patient girlfriend, mood completely fixed. “I love you too, Aya.” 

The two sit in silence again, but this time much more comfortably. Glances stolen and affections given, occasional kisses and hand touches filled the meal. It is a very good night for Hina Hikawa.  
—————————————————————  
“Kanon likes someone?” Kaoru asks.

“Yeah, but like don’t tell her. I didn’t mean to say that part, but Yukina is terrifying me.” Hina flicks her eyes back and forth from Kaoru to the angry singer. 

“Ah, yes of course. Are you okay also? You really went hard at yourself there. It was like a Shakespearean tragedy, and I am not fond of those. I prefer Gnomeo and Juliet, to be quite honest.” Kaoru says, running her fingers through her hair.

“Oh same! I love that movie!” Hina skids out of the chair, Hi-fiving Kaoru with a loud “wooo”. 

“What about the, like. self destructive stuff you said?” Ako asks.

“Oh, that. Uhh. Well, I kind of… let’s go to Ako for now!” Hina stares at the shorter girl.

“But…”

“Ako, I said it’s your turn!” Hina yells.

“Okay, okay! Well me and Rinko kind of maybe almost kissed a couple days ago?”

“You what?!” Kaoru asks.

“I think we almost did, but I’m not sure. You see…”  
—————————————————————

Two girls face each other on the bed, cards in their hands. Both staring intently at the other, trying to read each other like it’s a YuGiOh match. Which it is. “Fufufu, looks like you’ll lose this round, Rin Rin.” Ako ends her turn, the perfect card in her hand to win this. 

“I’m sorry, Ako, but it is you who shall lose.” Rinko plays Change of Heart, stealing Ako’s Red Eyes Black Dragon.

“Rin Rin!” Ako gasps, grabbing her chest, bracing for the end.

“Goodbye, Ako.” The dragon obliterates Ako’s remaining life points, its destructive blast too powerful for the dark one.

“I suppose it makes sense. You did have the heart of the cards on your side…” Ako falls backward, dramatically posing as she does, before tumbling hard off the bed, letting out an “oof” as she crashes on the ground below.

Rinko leans over the edge, looking down at her friend. “Are you okay, Ako?”

“I’m fine!” Ako says, pushing back up, rubbing the small of her back. “You did amazing! Though I shouldn’t be surprised, you’re always amazing.”

Rinko’s face is flushed red. Why is that? Maybe she’s sick? Ako leans up, pressing her forehead against Rinko’s. She seems fine, not too warm. Why is she so red? “Rinko, are you okay? You’re really red.”

“I’m. I’m. I’m. I’m fine!” Rinko says, her eyes darting everywhere. She’s hyperventilating too. She must be sick.

“Rin Rin, what’s wrong?” Ako asks, steadying herself by grasping Rinko’s shoulder.

“Nothing… I just… I…” Rinko stares into Ako’s eyes, opening her mouth and closing it again and again. She’s getting closer, so, so close. Their lips are centimeters apart now, Ako lets out a gasp, not expecting this. Her first kiss. 

A loud bang on Ako’s bedroom door resounds through the room, separating the two instantly, Rinko now also off the bed sprawled out on the ground. The door clicks open, revealing Tomoe in the doorway. “Hey girls! Mom wanted me to ask if pizza is…” she looks back and forth between the two girls on opposite sides of the bed. “You two okay?”

“Y-yeah! These dark princesses would love pizza.” Ako says in her demon princess voice.

“Okay, if you say so.” Tomoe smirks at her little sister as she shuts the door behind her. “Don’t do anything I would do!”

“Tomoe!” Ako yells back. She finally stands up, walking over to the other side of the bed. Ako reaches her hand out to the fallen maiden. “You okay, Rin Rin?” Rinko nods, taking Ako’s hand in her own.

“Yes. I am. Thank you, Ako.” 

“Of course! Anything for my Rin Rin!” Ako says, helping Rinko back up. 

“...Your Rin Rin…” Rinko mumbles.

Ako blinks at her a couple times, wondering if she really heard that. “What was that?”

Rinko’s eyes open wide, her expression blank. After a couple seconds she softens into a smile. “Nothing, Ako. Do you want to play another match?”

Ako doesn’t push. She’s sure she heard Rinko right, but she’ll let it go. For now. 

“Of course!”  
—————————————————————

All three girls are staring at Ako, unmoving. Unmoving, that is, until Hina starts letting out a low screaming noise. “How the hell are you so suave?!” The blue-haired girl picks Ako up by the lapels of her shirt. 

“What do you mean?” Ako asks, her face scrunched in confusion.

“You obviously almost kissed her and then were super smooth after!” Hina shakes the short girl.

“I don’t know! I just say what I feel!”

Kaoru pulls out a notepad, jotting down Ako’s advice. “Say what you feel,” she mutters.

As the joyful atmosphere almost takes over, Yukina’s anger fills the room again. “What about you, Seta? You’re a love expert so let’s hear how it’s gone for you,” She says, narrowing her eyes at the tall girl. 

“Ah yes! Well… I talked to Kokoro alone a bit the other day! We…”  
—————————————————————  
Band practice has just finished up at the Tsurumaki mansion. Everyone has left now, except for Kaoru. The two girls are sitting on the couch in the living room, enjoying some tea together. Mulling over what to say, if she should say anything. ‘Mom thinks I should say something, but I’m probably being paranoid. Oh, what a fate, to be unsure of what to say to such a beautiful maiden. It breaks my heart. But she rebuilds it like the sun. And like the sun she gives me warmth. And like warmth, she-’

“Kaoru?” 

The bard shakes her head, looking at the much shorter blonde next to her, who’s looking up quizzically at her. “Oh I am sorry, dear Princess. I was lost in thought.”

“About what?” Kokoro beams, her warm smile making Kaoru’s cheeks warm.

“About the sun,” Kaoru says, her eyes opening wide as she realizes what she has said.

“Oh it is really pretty! Tomoko and the others say I can’t stare at it though,” Kokoro says. The suits are always watching over her. Even now they’re watching the girls from the nearby kitchen, something Kaoru did not miss. 

“Yes, it would be awful if your golden orbs were blinded by something so bright.” Kaoru says.

“Mmhmm, they said something similar.” 

The two sit in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the nice tea in front of them, freshly made by the suits.

“When do your parents get home?” Kaoru asks.

“Oh, they aren’t home tonight. They aren’t home a lot of days.” Kokoro says, her smile never dimming.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” 

“For what?” Kokoro asks, not seeming to understand the issue.

“Um, well… it’s nothing.” Kaoru says.

More time passes, the sun starting to set, the red-yellow rays beaming through the windows of the manor. “Kaoru, you said you wanted to ask me something?”

Kaoru’s head snaps up, her thoughts interrupted again by the gorgeous girl before her.

“Ah, yes, well…” 

“Mhmm?”

“I…” Kaoru says.

“You?”

“Are you feeling sad?!” Kaoru yells, almost falling off the couch in surprise at how loud she was. She can feel the eyes of the suits on her, but they don’t seem angry. They seem… curious?

Kokoro seems caught off guard, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, neither smiling nor frowning. Her smile returns again as she says, “I’m fine! I’m sorry I worried you!” 

Kaoru lets out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding in. “Oh thank goodness. I was so worried, dear Princess,” Kaoru says, her face broken out in a wide smile now. She was so silly to think Kokoro could have been sad. She wants to believe this, but she still can’t budge the feeling that something is amiss, that something is wrong.

But she’s probably overthinking it.  
—————————————————————  
The other three stare at Kaoru, expressions of worry filling their faces. Kaoru didn’t like that, can’t have her audience worried like this. “She is doing well, and I am delighted. Such a lovely princess deserves to always be joyful, no?” 

Yukina’s face is soft now, her previous scowl gone now, a frown and sad eyes replacing it.

“What about you, Yukina?” Ako asks, her tone almost motherly. 

“I don’t know…”

“Please? It’s obvious something bad happened.” 

“Fine,” Yukina sighs. “So the advice Kaoru and Hina gave me… didn’t work very well…”  
—————————————————————  
This is it. Yukina looks down the hallway to see Lisa chatting with Sayo at her locker. ‘Just walk up to her and say it. Move your legs. Yes, that’s correct, left, right left, right’

Lisa looks over to see Yukina standing next to her, her lips spread wide in a smile. “Hi, Yukina! What’s up?”

‘Just say the four words Hikawa told you to say.’ She takes a deep breath, as she puts a stiff arm on the locker, doing a finger gun motion with the other,

“What’s up, hot stuff?”

Time seems to freeze as Lisa’s expression goes from blank, to confused, to… embarrassed? Beet-red cheeks and hiding behind her fingers. ‘This is terrible. I can’t believe I’d make such a fool of myself.’ One step back, two steps, then Yukina spins around dashing down the hall ignoring the fervent calls. She has to get away. She has to. 

The door to the bathroom is kicked in as Yukina rushes in, hiding in the nearest stall, slamming it shut behind her. Burning tears singe her face, collapsed on the toilet she can only cry at her fuck up.  
—————————————————————  
“I can’t even look at her. I’ve been hiding out in the bathroom until our club meeting…” Glancing from side to side, she sees pity. Well, Hina giggled for a second, but Ako elbowed her and put a stop to that. Sad looks aimed at her, staring at her. How dare they? “I’m not pathetic. Don’t you dare look at me like that.” Yukina stands up, glowering intensely. Walking slowly toward Yukina, Ako looks up at her band leader. Arms wrap around the singer, her glare breaking at the intimate contact. 

“It’s gonna be fine.” Ako rubs her head against Yukina, soothing the taller girl.

“I...I know it is. That’s what’s upsetting me.” Yukina reaches into her skirt pocket pulling out her phone. She clicks on to her texts, seeing one Sayo sent earlier. “Minato, in the future, if you are going to get Imai riled up, please do it after I have class with her. She wouldn’t stop gushing and talking to me the whole class period,” Yukina says, her tone bitter and cold.

“I’m confused. What’s wrong then?” Hina scratches the back of her head.

Thunder booms as a flash of lightning fills the room. Shakes fill the singer’s body, her chest tight, she tries to push Ako off, to no avail as the drummer stands her ground hugging tighter. Haggard breaths escape her, her vision hazy. “What’s wrong? The fact that it worked! She shouldn’t be impressed by that! She’s going to get hurt! I’m going to hurt her because she’s so easy to woo. I have too much pull in her emotions and I can’t be trusted with that.” Sniffles come from Yukina, tears threatening to escape at a moment's notice. “I can’t be trusted to not hurt her. I will. I already have.”

“Sometimes we hurt people. You’re trying to get better so maybe… maybe you should try and let her in?” Ako squeezes a bit tighter.

“I can’t. That would be idiotic.”

“Of course you can! Nothing is stopping you!”

“Who I am is, Ako,” Yukina whispers. “You should know that. You’ve seen how bad I can be. How bad I am.”

Arms pull away from Yukina as her face is held by Ako, who pulls her down, looking her in the eyes, a furious glare adorning her now. “I know how good you can be too. A bad person doesn’t feel regret like this. Just please talk to her. You’re a great friend and a great big sis to me. Just try and see what can happen.” 

“We’re so sorry,” Kaoru mumbles, Hina and her staring at the ground.

“You two did nothing wrong. ...I can’t promise anything.” Yukina pats Ako on the back. “I may have something good to share next meeting. I’ll see you all then.” The door shuts behind her, Yukina’s resolve found.  
—————————————————————  
Grey clouds pour nonstop, sky so dark it can be mistaken for night. Lisa fumbled around in her bag, pulling everything out, but no dice. “Crap. I forgot my umbrella. Good going, Lisa.” She mutters to herself. She scared Yukina off earlier and now this? ‘I wanna go home and sleep.’ Maybe one day Yukina would like her back. Fat chance there. Who the fuck would ever love you? You’re nothing. You know you’re nothing. Stop acting so pitiful you stupid piece of shit. 

Clicks of shoes can be heard, Lisa looks up from her bag to see Yukina holding an umbrella, cat paw pattern across it. “Yukina? I’m sorry about earlier. I was acting weird and creepy and I’m so sorry and-” 

A single finger touches Lisa’s lips, silencing her instantly. “You want me to walk you home… Hot Stuff?” Yukina asks, a gentle smile on her face. Aimed at Lisa. Just for her. 

Lisa nods, taking the hand of the girl she’s loved her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! How are all you kittens out there doing? I hope you enjoyed this Yukina focused chapter! I had a lot of fun mixing up my usual style this chapter with the back and forth narrative elements!
> 
> Next chapter we’re gonna get some big Kaoru focus so look forward to it!
> 
> -Ruby
> 
> Edit: I forgot to thank my betas/editors again! Thank you [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis) , Kate, Erazos, and Juggler!


	4. The Gang Goes to an Orchard

Practice has ended as Kaoru checks her phone. ‘A text from Minato?’ The message reads, “I will have news to share next meeting. I will see you in two days. Have a good evening.”

Things with Lisa must have gone very well. Phone slipped back in her skirt pocket, Kaoru turns her attention to her bandmates/friends/family (though, she hasn’t called them this openly in fear of coming off weird), all drinking juice boxes. A common ritual after practice for awhile now. 

“Ahh! I love apple juice so much!” Hagumi sucks so hard on her pouch that it collapses in on itself. Misaki takes it away, replacing it with her own half full one before Hagumi can pout. “You’re the bestest, Mii-Kun!”

“Yeah, yeah. You girls sure love these things.” A pile of empty juice boxes on the table confirms this. 

“They are quite exquisite,” Kaoru says.

“Yeah!” Kokoro grabs her sixth one and starts gulping it down.

Misaki lets out a deep sigh. “Fair enough. So what’s everyone up to this weekend?”

Kanon fues, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. “I have to go to an orchard with my parents tomorrow.” 

Kokoro grabs Kanon’s hands in her own, eyes bright and beautiful as always. “That sounds like such fun, Kanon!”

Flinching backward Kanon almost falls over. Kaoru pushes her back up before she can, a squeak coming out of her. “Thank you, Kaoru. And it is fun but I’m kind of scared. I always get lost at places like this.”

“Well… what if we went with you?” Kokoro asks.

“That could work. Only if you’re all not busy though.”

“I am completely free to accompany you kittens.” Kaoru can’t help but get excited to spend time with Kokoro at an orchard. How romantic it will be.

Hagumi nods furiously, her toothy grin wide. 

“Of course I’ll go. I can’t let you four go alone. Who knows what would happen,” Misaki mutters, glancing to the side.

“I could buy us an orchard if you need even, Kanon!” 

“Kokoro no!” Picking the blonde heiress up before she can tell the suits, Misaki hands her over to Kaoru. “You hold her.” 

Kaoru’s face is burning, she could faint. She may faint. Shakily she takes Kokoro into her arms, cradling her bridal style. “A-a-a-are you comfortable, Princess?”

Arms wrapped around Kaoru’s neck, Kokoro yells, “Of course! You’re very comfy!”

‘Oh god, I’m going to die. I can’t do this. Too close, too close!’ Kaoru.exe turns off, her only function still working being the carrying of Kokoro.

“So tomorrow, right?” Hagumi asks. 

Kanon nods as the girls head home, readying themselves for the trip out tomorrow. Kaoru is eventually escorted home by the suits when she is found later that night, still cradling their child.  
—————————————————————  
“Everyone comfy?” Kokoro leans back against the limo seat, Kanon and Kaoru on either side of her. Laying her head on Misaki’s lap, Hagumi is lightly snoring. 

A short chubby woman and a gangly man sit across from the band. “We are! Thank you again, Miss Tsurumaki.” Kanon’s Mother, Sakura, nods furiously to emphasize her point. 

“Oh it’s no problem! Kanon is one of my bestest friends, so I wanted to help as much as I could!”

Kanon’s father, Satoshi, smiles at the short blonde girl. “We’ve heard a lot about you. She talks about the band all the time when she’s home.”

Lightly slapping her father on the knee, Kanon squeaks out, “Dad! You’re embarrassing me! Fue!” 

“Sorry, sorry. So this vehicle is safe, correct?”

“One hundred percent. Kokoro’s safety is very important to us.” The lead suit, Tomoko, pushes her sunglasses up, an air of authority around her.

“Good, good. We just worry about that a lot.” Sakura rings her fingers, sweating a tiny bit.

“Completely understandable.” Reaching forward, Tomoko clasps Sakura’s hand with her own. “We will not let these girls be hurt. I promise you that.”

As the parents continue to talk, Hagumi cuddles closer to Misaki, arms wrapped around her waist. “You’re so warm, Mii-Kun. I might just stay here today.”

Lightly ruffling the orange haired girl’s head, Misaki says, “Fine, fine. I’ll wake you up when we get there okay?” Hagumi lets out a noise of confirmation, going back to snoring.

“Those two are so silly!” Kokoro giggles, pointing at them. 

“A bit, yes.” Kaoru can’t help but envy Misaki. Having a cute girl on your lap is the height of luxury. “Princess, if you are feeling tired yourself you could perhaps lay across my lap.”

“Sure!”

Kaoru could sing. Such a miracle to happen to her, ah, only angels could hope to understand the bliss that is-

Kokoro jumps onto Kaoru, knocking the wind out of her as she sprawls across the prince and Kanon. “This is really nice! Thank you girls!” 

Kaoru shakily nods, a mixture of pain, happiness, and fear fill her. Kokoro’s bare legs are spread across her and she could die. It would not be a bad death, honestly. 

“Oh I’m sorry! Kanon are you okay with me laying on you?” Kokoro stretches out, kicking an already stunned Kaoru in the head. 

Letting out a soft giggle, Kanon shakes her head. “It’s fine, Kokoro.” 

“Okay! I’ll see you all when we get there.” Kokoro drifts off, a soft noise escaping her as she does.

“Her legs… so pretty…” Kaoru mutters, a giant red foot print on her face.  
—————————————————————  
The rapscallious group of girls pile out of the limo. A small red checkout stand manned by a short old woman is at the front. A little barn-like building that says “FOOD” in English letters on the side, various vegetables and fruit littered the area for people to pick, and in the way back is a small maze. People filled the area, families getting materials for baked goods and various things they might want for spooky escapades. around Kokoro jumps up and down clapping. “Wow! So this is what an orchard is like!”

“Have you never been to one, Dear?” Sakura asks.

Kokoro shakes her head. “Not even once.”

The short, nice woman turns to her daughter, who seems to be mildly panicking. “Sweetie, how about you show your friends around? Your dad and I have got this.”

“You sure? I can help, Mom.”

“No, no, you’re fine.” She places a couple thousand yen bills in Kanon’s hand, gently closing her daughter’s hand around them. “Treat them, okay? I love you.” Soft pressure of her mother’s lips leaves Kanon’s forehead as Sakura walks over to her father.

As Kanon walks over to her friends, Hagumi yells out, “Can we get donuts?!”

“Oh, they sell donuts here? Are they tasty?” Kokoro asks.

“Yeah they’re like oh my gosh! So good!” Hagumi makes a fwoosh noise, ending in a “boom!” 

“Well…” skirting her foot around says, “I can get us some! My mom gave me some money to get us snacks.”

Kokoro wraps her arms around the short blunette, rubbing her face against Kanon’s cheek. “Oh, thank you! Let us get some!”

“Can we get cider as well?” Looking at Kanon excitedly, Kaoru’s usual princely demeanor is replaced with childlike glee. 

“Of course!” Kanon giggles, heading toward the barn with her friends, making their way past a mother and her son picking out a pumpkin to carve.  
—————————————————————  
“Donuts and cider, donuts and cider,” Kaoru and Hagumi sing out while patty caking to the beat. “Donuts and cider.”

Sugary sweet smells fill the building, the decent sized line unsurprising with treats this delicious.

“They’re excitable, huh?” Side eyeing the two Misaki can’t help but sigh.

“Yeah a bit.” Kanon giggles, excited herself for the donuts. Looking toward the menu she sees a familiar blonde and brunette in front of her. 

“Chisato? Maya?” Kanon calls out. As Chisato turns around she has a smile on her face, until she sees the sanbaka alongside her friend. 

“Hello, Kanon, how are you today?” Chisato asks, holding back an annoyed grunt.

“We’re doing great!” Kokoro pops in, invading the two girl’s space. “Kanon is treating us to-”

“Donuts and cider!” Kaoru and Hagumi yell in unison.

“They’re very excited,” Kanon says.

“I… can tell.”

“You okay, Chisato?” Tugging at the blonde’s sleeve, Maya gives her a soft smile.

“I’m… fine. Do you girls want to hit the maze together?” Chisato asks while Maya orders their food.

“That is a splendid idea! A marvel like yourself would think of such an amazing-”

Hand covering Kaoru’s mouth, Chisato asks, “Nod if yes.” The purple prince shakes her head up and down slowly. “Okay good. Maya and I are going to enjoy our treats and we shall meet you there.” Maya hands her a plastic cup of cider as they make their way to a table.

“It’s good seeing you!” Kaoru shouts after her friend. “It’s been too long!”

Chisato’s practiced smile falters. “It has… I’m… sorry about that.” 

Blinking in confusion, Kaoru isn’t sure what Chisato is upset about, but she wants to help. “It’s fine! We’ll see you there.” Chisato’s smile returns as she nods back, heading over to sit with Maya.

“I wonder what that was about.” Kaoru scratches her head.

“Well… maybe she feels bad about yelling at you?” Handing Kaoru a donut and cup of cider, Kanon plops down next to Misaki. 

“I don’t think she’s been that mean.” 

“Well you might not, but she doesn’t feel the same. She won’t tell me, but I think that’s it.”

Taking a sip of her beverage Misaki adds in, “Yeah. Like she is kind of… harsh to you at times.” 

“You both think so?” Kaoru slides next to the two.

“A bit.” Kanon admits.

“It kind of pisses me off honestly. Like she’s cool but it feels unfair, ya know?” Misaki props herself up on her shoulder, hand resting against her face.

“Perhaps. I hope she’s okay.” Looking over at her friend, Kaoru can’t help but worry. Chisato hides so much. Even from herself.

“She’ll be okay as long as we keep supporting her.” Patting Kaoru on the back Kanon takes a bite of her glazed donut, the cinnamon sugar amazing on her tongue. 

“Yeah. It’ll be fine.” Misaki assures.

“I suppose. I tend to worry too much.” 

Snickering at this Misaki can’t help but say, “A bit. Though, you could worry about yourself a bit more. Maybe not, actually. I do that and I’m pretty sure it’s taken years off my life.” 

“I’m sorry we worry you so much, Misaki.” Kaoru scratches the back of her head.

“I don’t mind. Not as much, anyway. You girls make me happy.” Misaki goes bright red at this. “I mean, uh- I mean…. umm…”

Squished from both sides, Misaki can’t escape. “You two aren’t gonna let me go, are you?”

“Nope,” Kanon giggles out.

“Not a chance, Kitten.”

“There are worse fates, I suppose.” Misaki let’s the two glomp her as she wonders, “Hey, where’s Kokoro and Hagumi?”

As if on cue, Hagumi can be heard yelling out, “Go long, Kokoron! I’m sure you’ll catch this one!” Followed by a crashing sound. The three turn to the source of the noise, on top of an overturned table is Kokoro, donut between her teeth. A couple onlookers are terrified, backing their children away.

“I caught it!” She mutters around the pastry.  
_______________________________________  
“Alright, we’re gonna split up into groups of two.” Standing in front of the small sign outside the corn maze, Chisato goes back and forth pairing up girls. “Hagumi, you can go with Misaki and Kaoru.” 

“Yay!” Hagumi latches herself onto Kaoru and then brushes her forehead against Misaki.

Raising her hand like a small child in a classroom, Kaoru asks, “Is there perhaps anyway I could go with Kokoro? She gets so easily lost.”

“No she doesn’t,” Chisato retorts. “Kanon does, and Kokoro is weirdly lost-proof. She can find people even if she’s in the middle of nowhere. It’s… unnerving.”

“Thank you!” Kokoro chirps, holding Kanon’s hand so she doesn’t get lost.

Kaoru reluctantly agrees. Kanon getting lost would be terrible. Even for a chance to be with her beloved she can’t risk her friend’s safety like that. 

“So, we’ll all meet back here in at most a half hour. If anyone isn’t back by then we will track down and find them.” Chisato smacks the board and it reverberates, making everyone flinch. “Alright, let’s head out, girls!”  
—————————————————————  
Rows of corn surround Kokoro and Kanon, the path cleanly done. It’s obvious the orchard has done this before with how well thought out it is. Chilly air makes Kanon’s arms break out in goosebumps. Kokoro’s hand warms her own. Orange streaks of the sunset cover the two, shadows going long. 

The feeling of comfort from Kokoro disappears as her hand drops away from Kanon’s. ‘My hand must’ve made her cold. Why am I so clammy.’ Kanon feels something plop around her shoulders, looking down she sees a coat wrapped around her. Kokoro’s coat. “Oh, you don’t have to. I’ll be fine.”

“No worries! I was actually getting kind of warm.” Kokoro pats her on the back before slipping her hand back into Kanon’s. “It’s really pretty out.”

“Yeah, it is pretty nice.” Kanon gives Kokoro’s hand a squeeze.

“What was it like going to places like this when you were younger?”

Caught off guard by this Kanon let’s out a “hmm” as she thinks back to when she was young. “Well, it was scary. Well, at least this part was. This is actually the second time I’ve ever gone toof these.”

“Really?” Kokoro asks.

“Yeah. When I was younger my parents took me into the maze. I was terrified honestly. The corn stalks seemed giant, and I kept trying to slink away from them. Unfortunately I ended up losing my parents in the maze.”

“Oh no!”

“It was honestly terrifying. I got spun around and couldn’t figure out which way would get me out. My parents found me a few minutes later, bawling my eyes out. They picked me up and let me get a stuffed animal from the shop.”

Kokoro leans closer to Kanon, invading her space completely. “What kind? Elephant? Jellyfish? Giraffe? Octopus? The American wolverine?”

Covering her mouth with her free hand, Kanon giggles at this. “No, none of those. It was a cow, actually. She lives in my room now.”

“You should introduce me to her!”

“I’d love to.”

Kokoro goes quiet for a bit, her brow furrowed, something obviously on her mind. “Are you okay being in here? You said it scared you and I don't want you to be scared.”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Kokoro squeezes Kanon’s hand gently.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m not really as scared when I’m with you.” She turns to Kokoro and smiles. “You girls make me feel brave.”

The two stay quiet after this, enjoying the silence as they finish their walk.  
—————————————————————  
“Wow! This maze is so nice!” Hagumi yells, sitting on Misaki’s shoulders now, head laying on hers. 

“It is quite fantastic!” Kaoru agreed, admiring the scenery around them, fancy signs with little cartoon ghosts and cats littered about. Pumpkins with fun Halloween carvings everywhere.

“It’s pretty cool.” Misaki looks up at the purple bard. “So why so eager to go with Kokoro earlier anyway?” Stumbling forward, Kaoru barely avoids crashing on the ground as Misaki grips the back of her shirt, pulling her back up. “Easy girl. Be more careful.”

“I apologize, the ground is quite rocky.” Kaoru explains. 

Misaki looks down at the smooth dirt path in front of them.

Soft giggles escape Hagumi. “Maybe she has a crush on Kokoro.” 

The DJ lets out a chuckle. “Sure she does.” Misaki looks toward Kaoru, her friends face so red that you would think she’s been lit on fire. “...Oh my god, you do.”

“No! No I do not!” Kaoru starts walking faster. Misaki picks up the pace, wrapping her arms around Hagumi’s legs as she does to keep her steady.

“How long?!” Misaki can’t believe this. Kaoru in love? Actual love? Was the world ending?

“Shut up!” Her speedy walk turns to a sprint in a second as Kaoru blazes past them.

“Get her, Mii-Kun!” Hagumi points forward toward the fleeing girl.

“I’m on it!” In a matter of seconds Misaki is running side by side with the much taller girl. 

“How in the hell?” 

“I’m the strongest person in our band! I’m also the fastest! Now spill it!”

“I don’t wanna!” 

“Fucking tell us!”

“No!” 

Hagumi launches off Misaki, almost kicking her in the head as she tackles Kaoru, flooring the girl across the dirt. Misaki runs over to the two idiots. “Are you okay?!”

“I’m… fine.” Kaoru gives a shaky thumbs up. Hagumi nods, sitting on top of the collapsed girl.

“Okay, can we please talk about this? I don’t want Hagumi to kill you.” Misaki gently picks up her friend, sitting her to the side as she helps Kaoru back up. 

Tears well up in Kaoru’s eyes. “Okay. Please just… don’t tell her. I know I need to, but-”

“Woah, woah, slow down there. We aren’t gonna tell her. You’ve really fallen hard, haven’t you?” Kaoru nods, looking off to the side. “Well… maybe to make up for attacking you… me and Hagumi could help you with her?”

Blinking away tears, Kaoru cautiously looks back at her friends. “Are you… sure?”

“Yeah of course. We’re your friends. I mean, right?” 

“Yes. I would… really appreciate that.” 

Kaoru is knocked over again, Hagumi hugging her tight. “I’m sorry! I got too excited.”

Patting her back, Kaoru wraps an arm around Hagumi. “It’s fine, Kitten. Don’t worry, okay?” She nods, helping Kaoru up. 

“We should finish up before Chisato sends out a search party for us.” Misaki scratches the back of her head.

“Yes, that’s probably for the best.” The trio continues their trek through the surprisingly large maze.  
—————————————————————  
“Everyone accounted for?” Going down the line of girls, Chisato marks off each one in her head. 

“Yes, ma’am!” They say in unison, standing like a military line up. Except Hagumi, who is still sitting on Misaki’s shoulders.

“You two are… close.” Chisato says.

Kaoru breaks the line, walking up to her friend, taking a sip of a second cider she had picked up. The cold liquid going down nicely, the crisp apple taste amazing as always.“Well, they are dating.” 

“Oh, that’s why they’re so clingy.”

Kaoru nods, crossing her arms. “That, and Hagumi loves to touch. I once woke up in the middle of the night and she was on top of me watching me sleep.”

Eyes going wide, Chisato asks, “and you weren’t bothered?”

“No, why would I be?”

“No reason. No reason at all.” Chisato claps her hands together. “Good! Let’s see each other again soon.” Chisato grabs Maya’s hand, leading her out. She says something to Kanon in passing, before making her way past the girls as they exchange pleasantries. 

Just as she leaves, two familiar blue haired people show up, bags of groceries on their arms. “You kids ready to leave?” Sakura asks.

“Yes, Miss! Thank you for bringing us again! This was super fun!” Kokoro wraps her arms around Sakura, squeezing her tight. 

“It’s completely fine, Dear! Let’s get headed out.” 

Night has fallen as the girls all yell out, “Alright!” The lingering smell of apples and pie fill them with a sense of nostalgia as they head out.  
—————————————————————  
The limo carries the girls toward their homes, the soft rumble making them sleepy. Kokoro sits between Kaoru and Kanon again, as Misaki lays her head on Hagumi’s lap. “Comfy?” Softly asks the usually much more bombastic orange haired bassist. 

“Mmhmm.” Misaki curls into her girlfriend. “Love you,” She mumbles.

A soft kiss is left on Misaki’s forehead. “Love you too.”

Putting her hand up to her mouth, Kanon lets out a big yawn. “Tired?” Kokoro asks.

“A little.” 

Drifting in and out, Kaoru keeps leaning on Kokoro, before jerking back up. “Sorry, Kokoro.”

“It’s fine! You can both lay on me since I did it earlier.”

“Are you sure?” Kanon asks.

“Mmhmm!” 

Kokoro sits happily as her two friends rest their heads on her shoulders, their breath tickling her neck as they slept. Today had been a very good day for Kokoro Tsurumaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey party people! Bet you didn’t expect a new ship huh? I’m a super big fan of Hagumi/Misaki! I hope you enjoy that development. 
> 
> Thank you again to my fabulous, irreplaceable editors! [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis) , Era, Kate, and Juggler you’re the best friends a girl could ask for!
> 
> I personally feel this is my best chapter yet and I hope you all feel the same! Stay fresh!
> 
> -Ruby


	5. Rainy Afternoon

“You sure you’re going to be okay, Kaoru?” Ran asks. “It’s supposed to rain soon.”

Kaoru tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, ignoring the throbbing in her chest. “Ah, thank you for the concern, Kitten. But I will be fine. Kokoro should be here any minute, so I should make it home fine.”

“Moca thinks you just don’t want us around when your future girlfriend gets here.” A Cheshire grin spreads across the blonde’s face. 

Kaoru grabs Moca by her lapels. Shaking her she yells, “No! Not at all! Why would you think that? Just because I have a club meeting tomorrow? How silly!”

“Cause Moca is, in Ran’s words, ‘a little shit’.” Her smile grows wider as her eyes narrow mischievously. “If she doesn’t get here before the rain starts, maybe she’ll even get wet. Her blouse seethrough. Her bra showing through it. Maybe you’ll get to even see her-” A light thwack noise resounds through the small corridor as Ran bonks Moca on the head.

“You’re going to kill her if you keep this up.” Ran points at the tall girl in the fetal position rocking back and forth.

“Oh, wow. She’s easy to mess with isn’t she,” Moca says, as Ran picks Kaoru up.

“Yes, so please go easy on her.” 

Waving dismissively, Moca says, “fine, fine. It was a bit much. Let’s get headed out so we don’t end up interrupting Kaoru’s date.” Walking past Kaoru she winks. “Have fun.” Kaoru nods, eyes still a little glassy. “She gonna be okay?”

Ran shrugs. The two head out, leaving Kaoru with her thoughts. Thoughts full of Kokoro in a wet shirt. What kind of bra does she wear? Something black and lacy maybe? Though, baby blue silk would look nice as well. What if she’s forgetful and is wearing no bra? The possibilities are endless.

“Kaoru? Kaoruuu!” Shaking those wonderful thoughts away, she looks up to see the ravishing Kokoro. Her shirt is completely dry… “You look sad, everything okay?”

“Ah, Yes. I’m fine, Kitten. I was just thinking about… orbs.” 

“Oh! Round things are fun!” Kokoro bounces up and down, proving what she said correct. 

“Y-Yes. They are.” Before her face gets so warm it kills her, Kaoru says, “thank you again. I can’t believe I forgot a textbook that important.”

Opening her bag, Kokoro pulls out the heavy math book, handing it to her friend. “Oh, it’s no problem! Tomoko wanted to just bring it herself, but I insisted I would!”

“Why, dear?” Kaoru zips up her bag, sitting it down next to her. 

“Because you’re one of my favorite people!” 

Kaoru is dying. Sliding down the wall, she plops down on the solid concrete floor. How can such a gentle creature destroy her with so few words? Like Mothra, if she had Godzilla’s nuclear breath and said breath was powered by wholesome words instead of radiation.

“You sure you’re okay? You’ve been falling a lot lately?” Kokoro crouches down, pushing her forehead against Kaoru’s. “You don’t feel warm. I guess you’re just being spacey?”

“Yes that’s it! I’m completely fine, just a lot of thoughts on my mind.” Fighting everything in her to run away, Kaoru instead slowly stands up, grabbing her bag as she does. Her chest feels heavy, her mouth dry. “We should probably go also. It’s supposed to rain-” Plop. Plop. Plop. In an instant, the dark blue sky turns full black as rain pours down. “Any minute now.”

“I’ll call Tomoko! She should be able to pick us up.” Kokoro shoots a text to the suit, sitting down on the steps near the exit. “I guess we’ll just have to hang out until then!”

“I… I suppose so.” Fate is so cruel to Kaoru Seta.  
—————————————————————  
Fate is not being much kinder to Yukina Minato, either. Cradling a small kitten, she sits next to her club member, the younger Hikawa, at a bus stop. “The little dude okay? He get wet?” Hina wrings her dress shirt, water splashing next to her feet. 

“She. And she’s fine.” The small brown tabby is shaking, but doesn’t try to run. It snuggles closer against Yukina as a boom of thunder sounds overhead. 

Putting her shirt away, Hina sits down stretching wide. “Good! I was super worried. A wet kitty isn’t boppin’ at all. Don’t want her getting sick, ya know.” 

“Yes, that would be bad.” 

“How did you find her, anyway?” Hina asks.

“On the, um… street nearby.” She can’t admit she stops by to pet all the strays wandering the school. Not to someone she barely knows at least. It would be improper and not fitting of the Roselia image. 

“Oh, rad! Good thing you were there to save her! You’re like her hero, I bet!” One of Hina’s trademark toothy smiles comes out as she says this.

“I suppose.” 

A few minutes pass as Hina continues to pester the singer about every little thing. She is nothing like her sister when it comes to conversation. Sayo is composed and the two can discuss anything, while Hina…

“And then the toilet friggin’ exploded! Who would’ve thought a firework could blow one up?! Not me, that’s for sure!”

Hina is very bombastic and talkative. She isn’t very gentle. Very blunt. Yukina can’t really deal with that. But Hina is one of the main reasons why she and Lisa are finally dating, and honestly she’s being a massive bitch right now. 

‘Hikawa is fine. You’re the one letting that hold you back again. So quick to anger. The anger that made Roselia almost fall apart. And if it weren’t for Hikawa, Sayo would still be in her shell. The one I considered a strength, instead of the crippling weakness it was. What do I say to her though? We have nothing in common, not a single thing. She is kind, but I can’t think of a thing to say.’ 

The rain continues as the duo continues to wait. The cat in her arms softly breathing as it naps, head resting against Yukina.  
—————————————————————  
“Hmmm… I’m bored!” Kokoro announces, throwing open her bag, ruffling through it like an American wolverine eating its prey. Letting out a gasp, her head pops out. “Kaoru! Kaoru!”

“Yes, Kokoro?” Flinching away, Kaoru catches her breath. The knot that’s been in her chest all day still is not going away. 

Pulling a large notepad, Kokoro slaps it on the ground in front of them. “Let’s play!”

“Play what?” Kaoru sits down in front of the notepad, grabbing the pencil Kokoro had set down next to it. Chest tightening again, Kaoru takes a deep breath. 

“Tic Tac Toe!”

“Ah, marvelous idea! A challenge of wits!”

“Do you want to be X’s or O’s?” Kokoro runs her pencil across the paper, creating a three by three grid for their duel. 

“O’s. You go first, Kitten.” Kaoru says.

Letting out a hmm, Kokoro puts her first X in the center square. “Your turn!” 

Tapping her foot against the ground, she considers her options. Perhaps a corner spot to block off any potential hit? Though, it would also make any strategy she comes up with obvious. Lower middle it is. 

Sticking her tongue out, Kokoro seems to be in deep thought. She looks so cute like this. ‘She always looks cute.’ Kaoru watches the girl as she makes her move, a wide smile on her face like always. 

The game continues mostly in silence, both girls taking this much more serious than one would expect. Eventually Kokoro comes out the winner, doing a little victory dance, which includes something Hagumi taught her called “flossing”. 

Kaoru ignores how her mouth tastes like poison. She’s happy for Kokoro, this taste has nothing to do with the game. She starts the breathing exercises her mom taught her. Four seconds in, hold it for seven, then exhale for eight. ‘I’m fine. I’ve had these for years, I’ve got this under control.’ She looks up to see Kokoro staring at her, her golden eyes as breathtaking as ever.

“I’m really glad it rained,” Kokoro chirps, putting the pad back into her bag.

“Why’s that?” Kaoru asks.

“It’s so much fun being with you. We should hang out more often.” 

They haven’t really hung out much one on one. When Kaoru really thinks about it, her and Kokoro haven’t spent much time together. Not enough. “Yes… I suppose that’s true.” 

Blinking a few times, Kokoro tilts her head to the side. “Kaoru… why are you crying?”

Rubbing her eyes, Kaoru can feel tears. Wet and cold. “Oh. I… I don’t…” Words can’t come out. Her throat feels so tight, her stomach a knot. Falling down, all Kaoru can do is cry. Sobs wracking her body uncontrollably. She can’t see. Can’t hear. Can’t breathe. She barely notices the arms wrapping around her, or the hand running through her hair. 

“It’s okay. I promise, it’s okay.”  
—————————————————————  
“And we barely escaped the gorilla!” Hina continues to go on about her supposedly true adventures. Yukina isn’t sure if they are, but with this Hikawa, it’s hard to tell. 

“Mmhmm.” The singer nods.

“I’m… being annoying, aren’t I?” 

Shaking her head, Yukina says, “No. I’m just… bad at casual conversation. You’re very nice. I just don’t know what we can talk about.”

Hina kicks her feet out, letting them swing back and forth. Turning to Yukina, Hina lets out a giggle. “Well, we both have similar girlfriend issues. Like, I don't know about you, but I feel like nothing I do is ever good enough when it comes to Aya.” 

Yukina scratches the cat’s chin, a soft purr vibrating against her finger. “Yes. We are in a similar boat. I constantly worry that I’m hurting Lisa. I finally agreed to go out with her, and I’m honestly not sure if that was the right decision.” 

“Why not?” Hina asks.

“Ever since we were little, Lisa has done whatever I wanted, without question. I never even considered how much I used her until about a year ago. I can’t fathom why she stayed around. Or why she still loves me.” 

Silence fills the space between them, Hina’s legs still swinging, her fingers rhythmically tapping against the bench. Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop. The rain is so loud and it seems like it won’t be stopping anytime soon. 

Pushing up off her seat, Hina turns to Yukina, leaning against the small wall supporting the roof of the stop. “Well, it’s because there’s something good about us. Despite everything, they stayed with us, so maybe we aren’t awful. It’s something I’ve talked about with my therapist. She says people tend to be too harsh on themselves if they realize they’ve messed up. She said it’s not boppin’ to do that, because it doesn’t help you, and it doesn’t help the person you’ve hurt. You just gotta keep going, ya know?”

Staring at Hina, Yukina can’t deny that the younger Hikawa has a point. “It doesn’t help me. And it doesn’t help her.”

“Exactly! It’s okay to feel bad sometimes, but eventually you don’t just hurt yourself with it. You hurt others too.”

A soft smile graces Yukina’s face. Leaning down she presses her lips against the kitten’s head, a mewl given is given in response. “Your therapist is quite smart.”

“Yeah she’s great! Though, that last thing I said is something Sayo said to me. It’s something I think about a lot these days.”

Silence fills the stop again. Yukina leans back, resting her head against the back of the bench. Pulling out her phone, noises come shooting out of the speakers as she plays some kind of phone game. The rain continues on.  
—————————————————————  
Kokoro’s coat is wrapped around Kaoru’s shoulders, body still shaking lightly. Face set in a frown, curling into herself as she gently rocks. “I’m quite sorry that you had to see me like this.” 

Kokoro’s hand is warm. Kaoru sighs as that hand makes circles on her back, her muscles relaxing finally. “Don’t be. Are you okay? You were crying a lot.” 

“Yes. I um… I have anxiety. I used to get attacks a lot as a kid, but they’ve lessened a lot the last few years. Not completely though, unfortunately.” Looking at the window nearby, Kaoru can only see rain splashing against a dark backdrop. “I’m sorry you got caught in this.” 

“I’ll be fine! And that’s not fun. Stuff like that is really hard. Misaki has been explaining a lot of stuff like that to me lately, so I can help make people even more happy,” Kokoro says.

“That sounds like her. She’s very soft for someone who acts so tough.” Kaoru can’t help but let out a chuckle thinking about all the times Misaki has helped them while simultaneously complaining the whole time. 

“She’s great!” Kokoro continues to rub Kaoru’s back, time passing as they continue to wait for their ride. “Feeling any better?”

“Kind of. My mind is still a little stuck on it.”

“Well…” Getting behind Kaoru, Kokoro begins to work her shoulders. A soft sigh escapes the taller girl. “Maybe you could tell me a fun story? Like… a rainy day story!”

“Hmm… that could work.” Closing her eyes, Kaoru thinks of a tale to enthrall her Princess with. “Okay, let me see the stage. I was thirteen years old, still stunningly beautiful, but much shorter. My haircut at the time was a stylish bob my mom had convinced me to get.”

“You would look cute with one of those!”

Kaoru almost falls over at this. Compliments from Kokoro really are her weakness. “I-It was. I looked gorgeous. But my amazing looks aren’t the point.”

Brushing her hair out of her face Kaoru continues on. “It was March. Mom had planned a picnic for us. I was so excited I couldn’t wait. I may have… made ten pies for it.” Letting out a deep sigh, Kaoru can feel herself melting underneath Kokoro’s touch.

“Mmm… pie.” A loud gurgle fills the room, as the sounds of Kokoro drooling can be heard. 

“Hungry, I take it?” Kaoru giggles.

“Yeah, I usually have my afterschool snack by now.”

Clasping her hands to her heart Kaoru swoons. “And you still brought me my book despite that? You really are the height of kindness, my dear Kokoro.” 

“Come on, tell me the rest!” Kokoro kicks her feet out, barely missing the taller girl.

“Ah, yes it would be uncouth of me to leave a lady waiting. Well the day came and… it was completely rained out. I sobbed my eyes out, I was so upset. I was so excited to go. It was supposed to be our first picnic.” 

Kokoro gasps out, “oh no!” She runs her thumbs up and down Kaoru’s neck, gently applying pressure.

“Don’t worry, Kitten. This story has a happy ending. As I was crying my mom started spreading out the sheet we’d bought for the trip out across the living room. She gently brought me over to it and I gasped out loud. I was so excited. All of the stuff we had made was there. The sandwiches, the taiyaki, the-”

“Pies?”

Kaoru nods. “Indeed. We stayed in watching scary movies all day as we ate through all the delicious food we’d made. Honestly I’m embarrassed over how much I cried. My mom didn’t care, though. She fixed everything and I still think about it a lot.”

Wrapping her arms around Kaoru’s shoulders, Kokoro squeezes hard. “Awww, that’s so sweet. Your mom sounds really cool.”

“She is,” Kaoru mutters, barely containing her joy. Kokoro felt so warm. “Do you have any rainy day stories?” Rolling her shoulders back and forth, Kaoru leans back into Kokoro, her breathing mostly leveled now.

Letting out a “hmm,” Kokoro ponders this, tapping a finger against her cheek. “Kind of. Tomoko usually plays games with me whenever it rains. She’s been doing that since I was little.”

“She’s really nice to you.”

“Oh, she’s the best! They all are. I love them so much!” Kokoro screams, rubbing her cheek against the back of Kaoru’s head.

“T-t-that’s very nice.” Her face is so warm. She is going to die. “Thank you again, Kokoro.”

“For what?” Kokoro asks.

“Helping calm me down. It’s really hard for me to.”

“I like helping you. You’re one of my favorites.” Kokoro rests her head against Kaoru. Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop. The rain isn’t stopping.  
—————————————————————

Hina and Yukina rest against each other as they sleep. Head leaning on Yukina’s shoulder, small snores escaping her. The small kitten in Yukina’s arms is pushed up against her, content and warm. It is a picturesque sight.

Honk! The two girls jerk up, Hina falling off the bench, hitting the ground with a soft thud. The kitten mewls for a moment, but Yukina strokes it, calming the little creature. She moves the kitten to one arm, cradling it gently, as she uses her other hand to pull Hina up. 

“Thanks, Yukina!” Hina gives a toothy grin to her friend. 

“It’s no problem. We should… hang out soon.” Yukina walks on to the bus, followed by Hina letting out a loud gasp following behind her. The two sit next to each other as the bus moves on.  
—————————————————————  
Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop. 

Kokoro pulls out her phone, letting out a happy gasp. “Tomoko is here! …oh.” 

“What’s wrong?” Kaoru asks, picking up her bag as she stretches. 

“Our hang out time is almost over and I want to see you more.” Puffing her cheeks, Kokoro crosses her arms in mock anger.

“Well… I could come over if you like.” Scratching her cheek, Kaoru opens the door for her tiny princess who runs out past her.

“Really?!” 

“Of course. Let us make some rainy day memories of our own.” Kaoru thinks she sees a blush on Kokoro’s face, but isn’t sure since her cheeks tend to always be a bit red. She also sees… that Kokoro’s bra is pink and has ears… Michelle ears. She could die happy now.

As the two exit the school, Kokoro slides her hand into Kaoru’s, squeezing it tight as she runs toward the limo, pulling Kaoru with her, a bright smile on her face. It fills Kaoru with so much warmth, that she barely feels the cold of the rain. Both girls laugh as they make their way forward, the rain never stopping.

Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh another chapter done so quick! I’m really getting the hang of this. I really liked finally getting some intense Kaoru/Kokoro bonding in. Made me super happy. 
> 
> I wonder what could be in store of our intrepid Kaoru Seta? I guess the only way to know is to stay tune!
> 
> Thanks yet again to my wonderful, amazing editors, [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis) , Kate, Erazos, and Juggler!


	6. The One Where we Spy on Kanon

She dances down the hallway, Kaoru’s giggles unstoppable. Her feet light as they do all manner of moves. Narrowly avoiding classmates, too lost in her own world. Kaoru Seta is on top of the world. She slides into the classroom, still grooving to a beat only she can hear. Kaoru busts out one more moonwalk, her crescendo here. Then She crashes into Yukina, sending them both sprawling. 

“You have five seconds to get off me or I will end you.” The silver haired girl glares kitten claws at the much taller bard. Kaoru scrambles up, tripping again but this time smashes against the floor, Yukina standing off to the side. 

After Kaoru recovers, the Romantic Trouble Club meeting begins. “So it’s been three days since our last meeting, any big updates?” Ako and the others look toward Yukina.

She gives a polite cough, hands folded serenely. “I… do.”

“Yeah?!” Eyes sparkly, Ako looks like she’s ready to squee.

“Yes. I… asked Lisa out. We are dating now.”

Ako vaults over her desk, tackling Yukina, barely avoiding knocking over the desk her friend is sitting at. “I knew you could do it! My dark powers told me as much!” Ako squees. Yukina pats the girl on the back, gently removing her as she plops Ako on the ground like a chihuahua. “So, did anything else happen?” 

Yukina’s cheeks go a light tinge of red, she seems lost in thought. “...Perhaps.” 

“Is that where you got that heart-shaped bento from?” Hina snickers.

“Yes. Lisa bought it for me. She has been making my lunch everyday since. I have tried to do the same. Unfortunately, it has not gone well.” Yukina opens up her lunch, showing off the cute pink rice and grilled chicken.

“Ah, young love! How fleeting!” Kaoru sighs. A light pink post-it note is on top of the bento box. “What’s that?”

“My daily Lisa note. She writes me a positive affirmation to keep me in high spirits. Today’s says, ‘My lovely Yuki, you try so hard, but remember you don’t have to push yourself everyday. Make sure to rest when you need it. Love, your Lisa.” 

The second Sanbaka break out in loud cries. “That’s so sweet!” Kaoru wails.

“You two are too cute, it’s blinding me!” Hina raises her arm, to block out Yukina, her lovey glow too much.

“I want a girlfriend to be gushy with too!” Ako kicks wildly, shaking her arms in despair.

Kaoru pats her protege on the back, embracing her in a tight hug. “There, there. We will bask in the sun one day as well, Ako. One day!” 

“Are you all done acting stupid?” Yukina asks politely.

“Yeah, I think so.” Hina returns to normal, taking a bite of her melon bread.

“Well, does anyone else have any updates?” Yukina asks. 

Shaking her head, Hina says, “Nah. Not much with me and my girl. I hung out with Yukina the other day, though. Was super tight and boppin’. I got to meet her new kitten too. You won’t believe what she named it.” 

Ako puts her own bento away, hopping on top of her desk, a light plop as she sits on it. “Lisa?”

The Sanbaka Two snap their attention to Yukina, her face a bright shade of red. “...yes. I did.”

“Awwwww, that’s so sweet, Yukina!” Ako coos.

“Does anyone else have news?” Yukina hisses, she raises a chopstick up, holding it like a knife. 

“Y-Yes, I do. Please don’t kill us, Kitten.” Kaoru waves her hands back and forth. “I… hung out all day yesterday at Kokoro’s.”

“OMG! You two fucked?!” Hina watches Kaoru squirm, the bard shaking intensely.

“No! We did not! We played games and had intimate emotional conversations!”

“Awwww. I guess that’s okay too.” Hina lays her head down, snoring lightly the moment her head makes contact with the desk.

“Yes, well, it was amazing. I’m soooo happy!” Things are going so well for them all. Well, everyone here, at least. What about Kanon? Kaoru was so worried about her friend who seemed so desperate during Hina’s tale last meeting. Maybe she can help? Chisato told her earlier she was getting food after school with Kanon. “Are you girls busy today?”  
—————————————————————  
Ran taps her foot, her father still not here yet. He said he might be late, but it didn’t make the wait any easier. Huffing, Ran crosses her arms, grumbling under her breath. The food at Makoto’s is really good at least, Ran drools a little just thinking of the delicious sushi inside.

Two arms wrap around Ran, hugging around her midriff. “You okay, Ran Ran?” Moca’s hair tickles her cheek. 

“I’m… a little worried. I’m scared he might know.” Ran sits down on steps leading into Makoto’s, letting out a huffy sigh, before she flops back her back achy on the cement. 

Moca joins her, hands behind her head. “Is that a bad thing? Ran Papa definitely approves if he’s bringing us to your favorite place to talk about it.”

“Or he wants to lessen the blow when he tells me I can never see you again,” Ran says.

Moca raises an eyebrow at this. “That’s a little extreme, dontcha’ think?” 

“Maybe. But it could happen.” Ran crosses her arms.

“And we could be hit by a meteor summoned by a demon lord Nobunaga. Technically, anything can happen, Ran.” Moca chuckles a little. She turns toward Ran, propping herself up on one arm. “We happened. So, yeah anything could happen. Not always bad stuff though.”

Ran’s frown softens into a slight smile. “You’re a cheese ball you know that?”

Moca smirks back at her. “You mean because Moca is a snack? I couldn’t agree with you more.”

Ran’s throat tickles as laugh after laugh escapes her. “You’re so dumb!” She barely gets out wiping tears from her eyes. “You can’t just make me smile like that, you jerk.”

“Mmm, I disagree. There’s nothing more in this world that makes me happier than seeing you smile. Well, except maybe…” Her eyes narrow, a soft “fufufu” escapes her.

“Funny,” Ran grins mischievously at her girlfriend, “I was gonna say the same thing about you.” 

They keep saying sweet nothings, until a shadow covers them both. Ran’s father stands above, tilting his head to the side. “Are you girls alright?”

“Yeah, We’re just resting, Ran Papa.” Moca sits up. She stretches her arms, little pops coming from them as she does. 

“...on the stairs?” He asks.

Ran stands, dusting herself off. “Yes. Nowhere else to lay.”

Hitoshi smiles at his daughter, a barely audible chuckle which surprises Ran. “I suppose that’s true. Are you girls ready to go inside then?”

“You know it! Moca never turns down free food!” Ran swears she can hear her girlfriend’s stomach audibly gurgle.

“Let’s go. I’m… very happy to be having lunch with you, Dad.” Ran looks off to the side, ignoring the slight warmth in her face.

“I am as well.” 

They head inside, ready to eat to their heart's content.  
—————————————————————  
“This idea is pure brilliance.” Kaoru and the rest of the romantic trouble club, clad in trenchcoats, Hina wearing a pair of Groucho glasses and a fake mustache as well, watch from afar. Kanon is waiting for Chisato, glancing over her menu. “She doesn’t suspect a thing. Fleeting, is it not?”

“We are likely to be discovered so yes, I would say that is accurate.” Yukina takes a long sip from her tea. “You said the sushi was good, correct?”

“Quite. It is to die for.” Kaoru brushes her hair out of her eyes. 

“Shut the fuck up! She’s here!” Hina whispers loudly, pointing at the blonde who has just entered the restaurant. She sits across from Kanon. Her eye twitches in confusion, somehow aware of them despite their excellent disguises. 

Kaoru feels her phone buzz. Pulling it out, she sees a text from Chisato. “What the fuck are you girls doing?” It reads.

Oh god, if they tell her the truth, Chisato will kill them. Kaoru looks around for something to get her out of this. Anything. As luck would have it, Ran and Moca alongside Ran’s father walked in. Kaoru texts back, “We’re watching over Ran. She is nervous.” 

Kaoru’s phone buzzes the second she sits it down. “About what?” 

“Her father. She’s worried he might figure them out.” It was a lie, but a convincing one at least.

“She does look really stressed. Is she gonna be okay?” 

“I think so. We will make sure she does.” She texts back.

“Kk. Keep me updated.” Chisato sets her phone down, turning to her waiter to order something. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kaoru takes a long sip of her tea. 

“Everything okay?” Kokoro is apparently also at this restaurant. She crouches down, laying her head on the table as she looks at Kaoru.

“Yes, we thought Chisato might have realized we’re watching Kanon but-” Kaoru looks at the blonde. Why was she here? Was she following them? Is this some sort of endless conga line of people spying on each other? Perhaps. “Kokoro… it’s nice to see you.”

“Same to you! Tomoko said the food here is super good!” Kokoro takes a sip from Kaoru’s drink. “The tea definitely is!”

Her heart feels like it’s going a mile a minute, Kokoro just… drank the same drink as her. How lewd. What a daring move by the lovely embodiment of sunshine. “Yes… it is.” Kaoru could scream at the top of her lungs. How can this keep happening? Did she do something in a past life to deserve this? 

A paper ball hits Kaoru in the head. She looks up to see Ako and Hina both armed with paper weapons. Yukina has one as well, but isn’t picking it up. “You’re spacing, Kaoru.” Ako pats her on the back, a small “oof” coming from the much taller girl. 

“Why are you watching Kanon?” Kokoro asks confusedly, head tilted to the side.

“You can’t say anything, but Kanon has a crush.” Kaoru says.

Kokoro lets out a loud gasp, people turning around to look at the small group, several looking very unnerved. “Who is it?”

“We’re not sure. Kaoru had the amazing idea to follow her with no assurance we’d find out. A stroke of genius, if I ever saw one.” Yukina checks her phone for updates, barely paying attention to the screaming four. 

“It is a pretty great idea! Can I help?” Kokoro flutters her lashes at Kaoru. “Please, please, please?”

“O-of course! Actually… With Kokoro’s help, I think I have an idea.”  
—————————————————————  
“What have you girls been up to?” Hitoshi asks.

Moca mid-bite says,“We had an ice cream date a few days ago.” 

“A friend date! It was really fun. We invited Tomoe, but she was busy.” Ran looks down at her food, trying to hide her terrible poker face. Moca just had to say something, didn’t she? 

“A friend date? Is that a thing?” Hitoshi furrows his brow. Oh god, he knows, doesn’t he? Fuck. 

“Yeah, it’s slang, Ran Papa. We kids are too funky fresh and hip.” Moca crosses her arms, a big grin on her face. 

“Mmhmm…” Ran shoves a roll into her mouth, trying to think of a change of topic. Anything. She glances around, trying to find something to talk about. Is that… Kaoru? And Yukina? In trench coats? Well that… certainly works. “Ako is here, we should go say hi.” Ran pulls Moca out of her chair with her. “Be right back!” 

“Ran, Moca’s hungry, why do we have to talk to them.” The blonde grumbles, almost falling over from how quick Ran was going.

“Because my dad probably just figured out I’m gay and I’m hoping he might forget!”

“How would he forget?” Moca scratches the back of her head perplexed.

“Because I don’t know!” 

The girls stop in front of the table of trench coat clad girls. “Hello. What are you girls up to?” Ran says between deep inhales of air.

“Spying.” Hina points directly at the table Kanon and Chisato are at. Tactfulness is not a Hikawa trait. 

“Well, I think that’s not quite true. We are just listening in on their conversations through a bug Hina happened to have on her so we can figure out who Kanon likes. Does that sound like spying to you?” Kaoru smiles proudly.

“Yes. That is literally the definition.” Moca deadpans.

“It’s for a good cause, though!” Ako interjects. “Kaoru is super worried about Kanon and wants to help her.”

“Couldn’t you just ask her?” Moca leans over the table, attempting to steal a roll. Ako pouts at this, attempting to slap the food thief on the hand. The blonde is too quick, though, and successfully acquires one. 

“...perhaps.” Kaoru mumbles, turning her head to the side, obviously embarrassed.

“...did you say Hina just happened to have a wiretap on her?” Ran asks, eyeing up the rabid gremlin wearily.

“You never know when you might need one,” Hina says, lowering her silly glasses to glance up at the singer.

“Almost never.”

“Well, we needed one this time, so who’s really right?”

“Ran.” Moca says.

“Can you all shut up? We’re going to miss the entire conversation if you keep up your bit.” Yukina glares at them all, immediately quitting them all. “Hina, turn on the radio.”

The blue haired girl turns the knob on the small device.a click sounds out as the voice of Chisato comes through. “So you two got really close the other day.”

“It was really nice. I think she might like me back.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah! She was so kind and I don’t know it just… clicked. Though, I’m not sure. She is really nice in general, so it’s hard to read her.”

“It doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you back. Yeah, she’s nice to everyone, but that sounded like a lot more than friendly to me.”

“I dreamed about it last night. Though it ended differently.”

“How did it end?” Chisato’s grin could be felt through the radio. It was so cheeky.

“She kissed me. And said she loved me. Though, it wouldn’t be the first dream like that.”

“Like the wedding one you had?”

“Fueee. Don’t mention that one, it’s so embarrassing!”

“Because you proposed?” Chisato snickers.

Kaoru’s eyes widen in realization. Just like her own dreams.

“Stoppp.”

“It’s fine. We both know you’re head over heels for her.”

“I am. I’m… scared though.”

“Of what?”

“What if she says no?”

“What if she says yes? You can’t just give up right away,” Chisato says.

“I know. It’s just really scary.” Kanon whimpers, stabbing Kaoru right in the heart. This is wrong. This is so so wrong.

“It can be but, I think you’ve got this.”

Ran is looking at her. Ran knows this isn’t right. This is wrong. How dare you do this to Kanon. 

“You think so?”

“I know so! I’ll be your maid of honor if you wish.”

“Maybe.” A dainty giggle comes out of Kanon.

“Well I know you’ll be the future misses Ts-”

Kaoru jumps forward, turning it off in an instant. 

“Kaoru, what the fuck?! We were about to finally hear it!” Hina slams her hand on the table.

The purple haired bard shakes her head, breathing shaky. “Not like this. This wasn’t right. I’m genuinely sorry I wasted your time, but invading Kanon’s privacy like this is disgusting and I am very disappointed in myself.”

Kaoru feels a hand on her back, she turns her head to see Ran. “You did the right thing.”

“Yeah don’t beat yourself up about this. You meant well, it’s no big deal.” Moca agrees, a bright grin plastered on her face.

“I still wanna know. At least this sushi is boppin’.” Hina grumbles before another roll is popped in her mouth by Yukina, eliciting a “mmm” from the blue haired girl.

“I did too.” Kokoro takes a sip of Kaoru’s tea, a small frown on her face. It’s almost heartbreaking. The sunny blonde should never not have a smile on her face.

“Why, Princess?” Kaoru places her hand over Kokoro’s. 

“I want her to be happy. I thought I could help.”

“I understand, Kitten, but this was wrong.” Kaoru turns toward the others, hand still overtop her princess’. “I’m sorry I made you all come here.”

“It’s fine. Just hanging out is fun, so I don’t think it’s a big deal.” Hina pats Kaoru on the back. Too hard. The tall bard coughs loudly.

Ako strikes one of her usual poses. “Yeah! This evil princess loves her friends.” 

“I didn’t know evil princesses could have friends!” Kokoro gasps, clapping happily. 

“Yes, well, they can. I obey no rules. Not even the demon ones.”

“What a rebel.” Yukina deadpans, but smiles at her smaller friend nevertheless.

“We need to get back to my table. Will you girls be alright?” Ran looks toward Kaoru, eyes full of worry.

“Yes. Thank you Ran, I appreciate it heavily. I am forever in your debt.”

“Well, consider it payment for when you helped me.” The lead singer of Afterglow shoots Kaoru a cheeky grin as she leaves back toward her table. 

“Could I stay with you girls? I’ll pay for all the food!” Kokoro offers. 

“That’s not necessary, Kokoro. You can stay because you’re our friend.” Kaoru doesn’t want her to pay. She’s their friend and her worth isn’t based around what she can provide.

“Oh. I already had Tomoko start us a tab. I do appreciate it though!” 

Kaoru lets out a sigh, resting her head on the table. She can never win. She silently grumbles, vaguely glaring at no one in particular.

“Fuck yeah! All you can eat baby!” Hina dances around the table, twirling her mustache as she does, scaring the shit out of Yukina.

“I’m so happy!” Kokoro chirps.

Kaoru smiles at her lovely princess. Maybe if she’s happy, that’s enough. “Thank you, Princess.” 

—————————————————————  
“So that meal was… very nice.” Hitoshi and the girls walk out of the restaurant, stomachs full.

“It was bangin’, Ran Papa. Thank you again.” Moca nudges the older man, sly grin on her face.

Hitoshi offers a smile back. “It was no problem. We should do this more often.” 

“That would be nice, dad.” 

Ruffling Ran’s hair, Moca says, “Awww, you two are so cute!” 

“Moca.” 

“Fine, fine.” Moca waves her girlfriend away dismissively.

“Ran, may I ask you a question?” Hitoshi stops walking, turning toward his daughter.

“You mean one other than the one you just asked?” Moca tries to cover for Ran, the nervousness in her voice very apparent.

“Moca, I got this.” The flower arranger’s daughter turns as well, facing her father. “What did you want to ask, Dad?”

“Has anything… of importance changed lately? I won’t pry but something seems different.”

Ran stiffens. He knows. He has to know. “Well dad…” What can you tell him? The truth? You want to break his heart even more? How cruel of you. “nothing is. You’re just overthinking stuff again.”

“If you insist.” 

The three continue home in silence, Hitoshi seems upset. God, he must hate her. She knows the other parents talk. She just keeps bringing more shame on him.

‘I’m such a terrible daughter.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey ho! Man this chapter was fun to write! The RTC are always fun for shenanigans. Also got the beginnings of some big angst so prepare yourselves!
> 
> Thank you again to my fabulous, irreplaceable editors! [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis) , Era, Kate, and Juggler you’re the best friends a girl could ask for!


	7. Promposal

Ah, young love is grand. The Udagawa house is filled to the brim with people today. All of Afterglow and Roselia plus the RTC are setting up various decorations across the kitchen. Yukina is standing on top of a chair as Hina holds it in place, with only occasional shaking from the blue-haired girl. She taps a nail into one end of the dark blue banner before jumping down. Ran and Himari are arguing over where the best places to set up the various NFO pillows are.   
“Ran, on top of the table surrounding the cake is the best option!” Himari stomps her foot, glaring at her friend. 

“They’ll catch on fire if they get too close to the candles! I don’t think Ako wants her house to burn down when she asks Rinko!” Ran returns the glare back, hands on her hips. “Setting them up against the entrance to the kitchen is the best option!”

“Rinko won’t even see them then, she’ll be too busy with everything else by then!” Himari yells back.

“It’s better than the house burning down!”

“The house won’t burn down!”

“Oh, sure it won’t.”

“Hooo. Ran! Stop being so difficult!” 

As they continue to argue, Moca picks up the pillows, setting them on the opposite ends of the tables, visible but not close to where the cake will be. They stop bickering, faces dark red as Moca snickers at them. “Moca thinks you both might be overthinking this.”

“Well, it’s because we care! Right, Ran?” Himari turns to the singer, arms crossed in annoyance.

“That’s right! This is a big deal! It has to be perfect!” Ran and Himari turn their glares on Moca, who shrugs and heads toward the counter to see how the cake Tsugu and Sayo are making is. 

Kaoru looks at her checklist, marking off another task. Much to everyone’s surprise, Tomoe had put Kaoru in charge of keeping everything on track since she tends to stay the most calm in stressful situations. “We just need to get the other side of the banner and we are good to go!” She walks over to her protege, patting Ako hard on the back. The small girl coughs loudly, barely avoiding falling over. “I am so proud of you, tiny dark princess!” Kaoru coos.

“Haha yeah. This is going… super.” Ako scratches the back of her head. “I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? Rin Rin thinking that I’m disgusting and never wants to talk to me again?” 

Kaoru crouches down, looking Ako in the eye as she does. “Little Kitten, that is a bit of an extreme possibility, no?”

Ako bites her bottom lip, unsure what to say. She looks around before turning back to Kaoru. “Maybe. I mean… it could happen right?”

“I don’t think so. It’s fairly obvious she’s quite smitten with you. Some things are quite fleeting, but her feelings for you seem quite steadfast, Ako.” Kaoru squeezes the girl’s arm gently, giving her a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

“If you say so.” Ako gives her a smaller smile back, eyes still full of worry but not as much as before.

“I do say! What could possibly go wrong after all?” 

Rip!

Chills set upon Kaoru as she turns to see the stylized NFO banner they had made was now ripped in half, with only an hour until Rinko came over, with Yukina dangling off it. She falls a small bit, being caught by Lisa who cradles the singer close. It would be a cute sight if the second most important decoration hadn’t just been destroyed. Ako’s eye twitches, hyperventilating as she sits on the ground, curling into herself. 

“It’s Hina’s fault.” Yukina points directly at the small gremlin who is sheepishly whistling a tune, looking away from Yukina’s cat-like glare. 

Tomoe claps her hands, getting everyone’s attention. “We can fix this. I’m sure a similar colored banner can be found at the store down the road.” Tomoe sits next to her sister, rubbing her back. “Ako, can you and Kaoru go get it while we finish up here?” Her sister nods, throwing on her jacket as she heads to the door. “Kaoru, I’m counting on you.”

“If you fail, I will have to execute my sister.” Sayo solemnly looks toward Hina, sadness in her eyes.

“Haha, very funny, Sis.” Hina chuckles.

“It was not a joke.” 

Panicking, Hina spins around, tears in her eyes. “Please don’t let me die, Kaoru.”

Kaoru dramatically throws on her stylish coat, raising her fist in the air. “No death shall happen today! We are off!”   
—————————————————————-  
Ako sits in the shopping cart, legs pulled up to her chest, as Kaoru pushes them across the store. The short girl hasn’t said a word since the two left, only giving little noises and nods of confirmation. The bard glances at her friend. Maybe she can try to lighten the mood? Kaoru is a performer after all, and comedy she can do easily. “Ako, did you know-”

Kaoru and Ako turn their heads toward a rattling noise in time to see a cart smash into the wall next to them, turning over as the lead singer of Poppin’ Party goes sprawling out of it. Two other girls, Rimi and Arisa, come running, helping pick the girl up. “Are you okay, Kasumi?” Rimi’s voice is full of concern.

“I’m fineeeee, Rimi-Rin!” The cat-like girl nuzzles against her friend’s cheek. “Head hurts a little though.” 

“And what did you learn?” Arisa sighs, rubbing her temple.

“Nothing!”

“...of course. I should’ve guessed as much.” Arisa chides, but her tone and smile tell another story.

“Hehe, yeah!” Kasumi turns her head toward the duo. “Kaoru! Ako! What are you two doing here?”

“We are…” this is indeed a conundrum. What can Kaoru say? If she tells the truth she’d be telling without Ako’s permission, but she also isn’t great at lying. What to do, what to do.

As Kaoru continues to overthink this, Ako leans out of the cart. “I’m asking Rinko to the prom. Kaoru is helping me get a banner for my promposal, since our last one ripped.”

“When are you asking her?” Arisa picks the cart up, keeping eye contact with Ako as she does. Picking up toppled over carts is something she’s done consistently after meeting Kasumi. 

“...In an hour.” Ako scratches the back of her head, embarrassment clear on her face. “Well, more like forty-five minutes.”

“What?! That’s like no time! Let’s get you two over there.” Arisa turns to her bandmates. “Kasumi! You push the cart toward the checkout. Rimi! You go and get… what color banner do you need, Ako?”

“Dark blue around the edges and like normal blue around the center.”

“Alright then! Troops, head out!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Kasumi and Rimi salute Arisa as Rimi jogs toward the decoration aisle, while Kasumi pushes Kaoru into the cart, falling on top of Ako, as she zooms toward the front. 

“Good luck, Ako!” Arisa gives the crushed girl a thumbs up as the two are jetted toward the checkout area. 

“Kasumi, please slow down.” Kaoru leans out of the side of the cart looking like she’s about to puke.

“Can’t. Arisa’s orders.” The singer’s face is set in fierce determination as she turns a corner so sharply, she almost knocks over an employee stocking a display. 

In less than thirty seconds, the three are at the front, Kaoru and Ako holding onto each other, shaking for dear life. Ako flops out of the cart, kissing the decently clean grocery store floor. “We’re alive. I can’t believe we made it.” 

“Ako… can you help me out? My legs are so scared they can’t move.” Kaoru is pulled gingerly out by Ako, who somehow carries her for a brief moment. Drummers really are strong. 

Before therapy options can be discussed, Rimi runs up next to them, heavily panting as she gently places the banner down on the counter. She gives Ako and Kaoru a thumbs up before getting behind Kasumi, who picks the girl up. Rimi rests her head on Kasumi’s shoulder. “Good luck, girls,” she mumbles as the singer carries her back toward Arisa. 

Ako and Kaoru turn toward the exasperated cashier, who lets out a long sigh before telling them the total.  
—————————————————————  
Hina is tied to a chair when they come back, Sayo standing behind her. “Oh thank god. I get to live!” Hina wiggles, trying to get out of the chair.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Sayo grips the back, keeping her sister in place. “Were you able to find it, Seta?

“Yes. Hina will live another day.” Handing over the banner to Sayo, Kaoru turns to Ako. “Can we talk upstairs?” The younger Udagawa nods, following her friend upstairs as Tsugu frees Hina, who hugs her tight thanking her for her freedom.

Ako plops down on her bed, laying across it as Kaoru props her back against the wall, arms crossed. “So… um… what’s bothering you?”

“Am I that obvious?” Ako lets out a chuckle, never looking at Kaoru as she stares up at the ceiling. “Well, I guess… I’m worried Rinko is gonna turn me down.”

“Why do you think that?”

“It just makes sense. I’m not nearly as pretty as her. She’s a lot more mature. Why would she like me?” Ako lets out a grumble as she finishes beating herself up. It’s worse than Kaoru thought, she’s gonna have to break out the big guns.

Cautiously Kaoru sits next to Ako. Taking a deep breath, the bard prepares one of her patented speeches.“Because you’re always there for her. She looks up to Ako. The way she looks at you is very tender, it’s fairly obvious she’s had feelings for you for a long time now.”

“Wouldn’t I know if she did?” Ako glances toward Kaoru, her curiosity winning out over her fear. 

“Not necessarily, young princess. It’s easy to see when others like each other because you’re distanced from it. When it comes to ourselves we second guess every action. I genuinely think she likes you back.”

“Maybe…” Ako pushes herself up, sitting alongside Kaoru. This is good. 

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru pushes on. “Don’t you want to go with her?”

“More than anything. Dancing with her and being girlfriends would be amazing. I don’t know if I could handle all the joy I’d feel.” Ako’s glowing almost as bright as her Kokoro at this point. Going to the dance with a girl you love does sound enticing, Kaoru can’t help but admit.

“Then you shouldn’t second guess this. Take the leap, Ako. It is worth it.” She places a hand on the drummer’s shoulder. 

“You’re really smart about stuff like this. You know that, Kaoru?” 

“It’s like I said. It’s easier to notice how others feel.” 

Minutes pass as they talk about all the wonderful things that Ako has planned for her prom date. Kaoru found all of it fleeting, her excitement for her protege tripled, no, quadrupled. Eventually the two get up, getting ready to head down. The door opens, revealing a frazzled looking Tsugumi. “Girls, we have bad news.”

“What’s wrong, Tsugu?” Ako asks.

“It's almost flooding out there. I don’t think Rinko can make it here. I’m so sorry, Ako.”

The only sound now is the rough smacks of water against the window. What can they do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey ho! Wow a cliffhanger this time! How will the girls solve this? Guess you’ll have to wait till next week to see~ 
> 
> Thank you again to my fabulous, irreplaceable editors! [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis) , Era, Kate, Unicorn, and Juggler you’re the best friends a girl could ask for!


	8. Yo Ho Ho!

Water floods the streets. One could walk through it if they tried, but just barely. It’s roughly chest height (or head height, if you’re Ako). The small purple-haired girl stares out the window, head resting on her folded arms. No one has said anything for a good minute now, unsure what they could even say. 

“It was my fault.” Everyone turns toward Yukina, her expression flustered as she wrings her fingers. “Hina didn’t rip the banner. I did. I didn’t want Ako to be mad at me so I blamed her.” 

The short-ish blue haired girl flings herself at Yukina, hugging her tight. “Awww, it’s okay. I figured you were just embarrassed and stuff. No biggie.”

Yukina lets out a sigh, looking at her short band mate. “I feel like this is all ruined because of me. Maybe Rinko would have arrived sooner if I hadn’t…”

Ako walks over patting Yukina on the back. “She wouldn’t have shown up early even if you hadn’t. It’s no big deal, we can just… reschedule.” Everyone is quiet again. 

This won’t do. Kaoru won’t let this stand. “That’s not fair to you, Small Princess. We can still salvage this I’m sure!”

“Yeah! We still got this, Ako!” Tomoe chimes in, pumping her fist in the air. 

“Kaoru, Big Sis, I appreciate it, I really do. But unless a miracle happens, I don’t think it’s happening today.” 

The large bellow of a horn rings throughout the house. The older Hikawa heads to the window, her eyes wide. “What the fuck is that?”

Tsugu looks past her girlfriend, jaw dropped. “Is that a boat?!”

Himari pinches her arm, unsure if this is real. What looks like a fishing boat is outside the Udagawa house. “I think we might be having one of those group hallucinations.”

Hina opens the window, rain pelting against her. She cups her hands around her mouth, yelling out, “Are you real?”

On the deck a short blonde, clad in a red bandana, a blue and white striped shirt, and orange shorts, runs to the edge, yelling back, “Yo Ho! That we are matey! First Mate Arisa here told me you might need our help after we picked her up off the streets!”

“Dear Princess, how did you get a boat out here?” Kaoru asks.

“Boat launcher!” 

Ran looks like she’s losing her mind. She pinches the bridge of her nose. “A… a what?”

“This vehicle we have that shoots boats out onto lakes or flooded streets!” Kokoro cheerfully says, throw a ladder across for the girls to use, it lands on the very edge of the window sill. 

Moca chuckles, pushing past the others as she starts climbing across. “Well girls, let’s get on board!”  
—————————————————————  
Kaoru sits on the edge of the boat, cold water occasionally nipping at her ankles, but she doesn’t mind. It’s beautiful in a way. The flooded streets look otherworldly, reminding her of novels and games where the world has ended but people live on. Her mother loves stories like that. They played a game about a young boy in green who went across the sea to save his sister. She should ask if they can play it again soon. 

Footsteps come up behind her and familiar blue hair fills her vision as Kanon sits next to the bard, clad in the same outfit as Kokoro. Everyone is wearing that outfit on here now that Kaoru thinks about it. “Weird day, huh?” Kanon asks.

“It is quite unique.” Kaoru smiles at her friend. “Why is Kokoro going around here? I deeply appreciate it but I don’t quite get why she’s out.”

“I was confused when she showed up at my house too. She knew people would be stuck in the streets, so she’s going around picking up any one stranded. They’re in the bottom deck, keeping safe and dry. Kokoro and Poppin’ Party are scouting the area for people, while her moms are cooking them all warm meals as well.”

“The suits are like her moms, aren’t they?” 

“A bit, yeah.” A moment passes as they take in the amazement of the sights.

“She’s… amazing, don’t you think?” Kaoru looks at her friend, excited to gush about her Princess with one of the only people who can meet her passion for the small blonde.

“She’s a hero. Honestly, I can’t imagine what my life would be like if she hadn’t taken me into the band.” Kanon fondly sighs.

“Quite. Without you girls life isn’t nearly as grand or wonderful. You are the lights of my life. Being a part of Hello Happy World is the happiest I’ve ever been in my life.”

Kanon giggles, resting her fingers on the edge. “Kokoro really has done a lot for us, hasn’t she?”

“That she has. Kokoro truly is the sun.” Kaoru starts to go on poetic as her head is lightly bonked. 

She turns her head up to see Misaki, who has a slight grin on her face. “What about Kokoro?”

“Kanon and I are discussing how Kokoro is perfection.” Kaoru says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Which it is.

“I wish I was more surprised.” Misaki deadpans. 

“She really has helped us all a lot though don’t you think?” Kanon says.

“She… has.” Misaki mumbles out, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

“Kokoron is the best! And so is Misaki! And Kaoru! And Kanon! Oh! Oh! And of course Michelle!” Hagumi jumps up and down lightly rocking the girls, almost causing Kaoru to fall into the makeshift lake town, but caught from behind by Misaki before she can. 

“It’s really nice having met you girls…” Misaki admits. “Before this gets anymore sappy, Kaoru, Ako needs to see you in the lower deck. Said she needs to talk to you.” 

“Of course. I shall see you little kittens soon.”  
—————————————————————  
Kaoru heads down the stairs, curious about what Ako could need. Maybe she’s frightened by the flooding? It was quite sudden. Well only one way of finding out.

The lower deck is decently big, a couple couches with people of various ages fill the right side, to the left are the suits checking on anyone possibly hurt or cold, and in the center is a bar. Ako is seared there, nursing some sort of drink as all of Afterglow and Roselia seems to be consoling her, Tomoe patting her on the back. 

“Gimme another, barkeep!” Ako slurs out, resting her head on the bar.

The suit in charge nods, filling her mug up, before dropping some vanilla ice cream in as well. “Here’s your root beer float, ma’am.”

Ako shovels the spoon into her mouth, small grumbles escaping her as she does. Kaoru turns toward Tomoe. “Is she… alright?”

“Not really.” Tomoe responds, still rubbing circles on her sister’s back. “She’s got it stuck in her head that Rinko is gonna turn her down. Which is dumb, since everyone knows Rinko is in love with her.”

“No she doesn’t. The sky god said so.” Ako pouts back.

“Fuck the sky god! I’ll kick his ass if he tries to get in your way.” Tomoe shakes her fist toward the ceiling. 

“We killing a god? Moca has done that before.” The blonde says.

“Video games don’t count, I think.” Tsugu sighs.

“Says you.”

Ako slams her mug on the bar, quieting everyone. “I’m not doing it. I’m not losing my best friend because of something dumb like feelings.”

“Feelings aren’t dumb, tiny princess. They are wonderful, even when they hurt.” Kaoru sits down next to Ako, signaling to the bartender to make another float for her friend. “You know her better than any of us, Ako. Do you think she’d stop being your friend because of this?”

Ako sips on her float, light root beer mustache on her face. Her tongue circles her mouth licking it all as Yukina and Sayo watch on in disgust. “No. But… I don’t know if I can hear her say she doesn’t like me back. I know it’s dumb but… I’m scared. Honestly, I’m scared even if she does like-like me back. Can I be a good enough girlfriend, even?” 

“Better than anyone I know.” Everyone turns to Yukina, who tries to avoid everyone’s gaze. “Ako, you’re one of the kindest people I know. You’ve kept Roselia together through a lot and I know you’ll be an amazing partner to Rinko.” She unzips her bag, beckoning Ako over. “I wanted to wait until Rinko was here, but you seem like you might need this.” 

Peeking inside, Ako makes an inhuman noise. “Kitty!” 

“Oh, you brought your cat?” Lisa asks. She lays her head on Yukina’s shoulder, looking into the bag. 

“Yes. I wanted to do something special for today.” Yukina admits, scratching her cheek.

“It’s definitely special. Your cat is really cute, Minato.” Ran says, lightly nudging the kitten with her index finger. 

“Ahhh, Lisa is so cute!” Ako coos, kissing her on the head. 

“Lisa?” Human Lisa tilts her head in confusion. “Ako, you’re into Rinko I-” her eyes widen, her gaze catches a very bashful Yukina. “You named your cat after me?” 

“Yes. I did.”

Lisa’s eyes well up with tears as she crushes Yukina into her bosom. Everyone can’t help but laugh at the tomato-faced singer, as she goes slack in her girlfriend’s embrace. Kaoru puts a firm but gentle hand on Ako’s shoulder. “You’ve got this, Tiny Princess.”

Himari chimes in, “Yeah, Rinko is gonna be super happy.”

“...do you girls really think she will?” Ako mumbles, burying her face into Lisa the cat’s tummy. 

“No doubt. She’s head over heels for you.” Tomoe ruffles her sister’s hair, getting a grumble from Ako. “If someone like you can’t get a girlfriend, none of us can. You’re even smoother than Moca.”

“Moca has to admit, your game is really up there.” The guitarist gives a genuine smile to the younger girl. 

“We’ll see.” Ako’s defenses are low, she just needs one last push.

“She deserves it.” Kaoru says.

“Huh?” Ako blinks in confusion.

“Like you told me before. She deserves an effort from you, no?”

The demon princess is quiet at this, raising her head off the kitten. “Yeah. She does.”

“Then you know what to do kitten.” 

“Okay, fine. I’ll do it for her.”

“Hell yeah!” Tomoe thrusts her fist in the air. “Soiya!”

“Soiya!” Sayo reflexively replies.

“You really love taiko drums don’t you?” Tsugu giggles, hugging her girlfriend from behind.

“It is quite nice.” Sayo admits.

As the shenanigans continue, Arisa’s voice rings down. “Help! We need help!” 

Everyone sans Yukina, who stays behind to make sure her cat stays safe, rushes up the stairs. Wind whips across dark skies, almost knocking over Kaoru immediately. Where are her friends? “Help!” Arisa, Kokoro and Kasumi are on the edge of the ship. The clatter of feet across the wooden deck booms in the bard’s ear as she rushes to see what they’re doing. Rimi is dangling off the edge, only held up by her friends, who are each holding onto one of her arms, while Kokoro has her arms wrapped around Arisa’s waist, keeping the keyboardist in place.

The water underneath Kasumi’s feet trip her, Rimi’s hand slipping out of hers. Kaoru lurches forward pulling the much smaller girl up in one pull. Kokoro goes stumbling from the force causing Arisa to fall, wrapping her arms around Rimi as they clatter on the deck. “Rimi, are you alright?!” The blonde keyboardist barely gets out past soft sobs. Rimi nods, shaking in her friend’s arms. She buries her face into her friend’s chest. “Good. Good.”

Kokoro rushes next to the two, brow furrowed in worry. “I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be. We’re fine.” Rimi assures the heiress, gently patting her hand. 

The bard lets out a sigh of relief,as she turns her attention to Kasumi, who seems scared out of her wits. “Kaoru, thank you so much! I thought… I thought…” She can’t get the words out, unable to speak.

“It’s alright. We’re all okay.” She assures Kasumi, parting her arm a few times.

“You really saved the day there, Kaoru.” Hina says in awe. “That was like boppin’ as hell!”

“That was super amazing!” Hagumi yells, jumping up and down. She slips but is caught by Misaki who seemed ready for this. “Thank you, Mii-Kun!” 

“Oh it was,” Misaki squeaks as Hagumi kisses her on the cheek, “nothing!”

“Didn’t sound like nothing.” Moca smirks toward the two, getting a halfhearted glare from Misaki in return.

A loud crack emanates from the darkness. A metal pipe strikes Kaoru in the chest. She staggers backward, sharp pain clouding her senses. Groping around for a railing to hold on to, the bard only finds air. Reaching for someone. Anyone. But no one is there. Plummeting downward, the sharp cold of the water hits Kaoru. Her vision fading fast as the shock puts her into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey ho! Happy Friday the 13th! Smooch a black cat you know today! Wow this was a really fun chapter to write. I love flood stuff in fiction it’s so cool. I can’t believe we’re already 8 chapters in honestly. I never thought I’d be able to write this much this quick and it’s thanks to your support that I’ve been able to.
> 
> Thank you again to my fabulous, irreplaceable editors! [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis) , Era, Kate, Unicorn, and Juggler you’re the best friends a girl could ask for!
> 
> -Ruby


	9. Ako’s Declaration of Love!

Everything is hazy. Can’t breathe. Can’t see. Kaoru is being pulled, but can only barely make out a tuft of orange hair as she escapes her watery grave, before consciousness leaves her again. 

Someone is thumping on the bard’s chest. Before she can figure out what is happening, she vomits out water, eyes widening, air rushing into her lungs. She coughs louder than she ever has, grateful for her now empty lungs. Through teary eyes she sees everyone surround her. She sees Kokoro. Her princess has a blank expression, a slight frown but no tears. None at all.

“You idiot!” Misaki bear hugs Kaoru, arms wrapped around her taller friend. “Don’t you worry us like that again! I thought you… if Hagumi hadn’t…” Loud sobs wretch out of Misaki. She clings tight, afraid Kaoru will disappear if she lets go.

“I’m alright, Kitten. I’m so sorry for worrying you.” She gently strokes Misaki’s hair, trying to console her as best she can. “Did Hagumi save me?”

Kanon nods, moving into the hug wrapping her arms around the two. “She leaped right in after you. I can’t believe how strong she is honestly.”

The orange haired girl crouches down next to Misaki and joins the hug, nuzzling her girlfriend gently. “It’s okay, Mii-Kun. Everything is okay.”

Kokoro walks robotically forward, expression still blank. This seems very, very wrong. The bard looks for any sign of emotion, but can’t find any. “Are you okay?” Kokoro asks.

“I’m fine, Princess. Are you?” 

The heiress' demeanor changes instantly, bright smile back on her face. “Mmhmm! We should get you a change of clothes. You have to be really cold.”

“I am freezing so that does sound nice.” Kaoru tries to stand up, but Misaki won’t let her go. “Um, Kitten, I need you to let go.” The DJ shakes her head against Kaoru, squeezing tighter, crushing the life out of her friend. 

“Mii-Kun, gotta let her go so she doesn’t die of hypothermia. Or a cracked spine.”

“I guess.” Misaki grumbles, being pulled away by her girlfriend, saving Kaoru’s bones in the process.

“Thank you, Kitten.” Kaoru wheezes out, hobbling toward the downstairs deck to get changed, followed by the RTC making sure she’s okay after her near drowning.  
—————————————————————  
Cold, wet clothes peel off Kaoru, goosebumps covering her body. Standing in the changing stall, she wonders why Kokoro reacted that way. She seemed… almost not there. Maybe that’s how she responds to scary things? Hello Happy World has never had something so life-threatening happen before, so it would make sense she’d never seen her Princess like that before. 

Slipping on the same outfit as the rest of Kokoro’s crew had on, Kaoru can’t help but wonder if she should ask what’s bothering the singer. These thoughts are cut off by the blue blur known as Hina badgering her. “Are you okay? Seriously, that was terrifying!”

“I’m fine, Kitten.” Kaoru assures her, now surrounded by Yukina as well. 

“Are you certain? You did… almost drown.” 

“I’m sure. I’m sure.” Kaoru waves it off again, not liking her friends being so worried.

“If you’re sure.” Hina grabs Kaoru by the hand, dragging her toward another stall, which is currently closed. Kaoru stares at it blankly, unsure what the RTC is doing there. Before she can ask, Ako walks out in a purple dress, frilly as can be, so wide that it takes a lot of wiggling and some pulling on Yukina’s part to get her out. A silvery thorny crown adorns her head, and various fake black jewels cover the fabric.

“So, what do you girls think?” Ako asks, hands on her hips.

“Can you walk in that?” Hina pokes at the floofy dress, giggling as it bounces. 

“Of course! I am a demon princess, after all!”

“I think it’s very nice! Elegant! Gorgeous! The girls would fall at your feet! Just like they do for me!” Kaoru clutches her hands to her chest, pride very present in her voice.

“None of those things matter here.” Yukina bluntly cuts in. “It’s gaudy, way too big, and I’m unsure we can get you up the stairs in that.”

“Oh.” Ako - along with her dress- deflates at this.

“But that doesn’t matter. The question is will Rinko like it. And she obviously will so it is a great choice.” Yukina grins at the short drummer.

Puffing her cheeks, Ako walks right up to Yukina. “Did you do all that just to mess with me?”

“A bit. You’ve been on edge all day, so I thought a practical joke might help ease your tension. Did it work?”

“Yes it worked, but still!” Ako continues to fake pout, heading toward the upper deck with her friends in tow. 

Drums thundering louder than the rain echo across the ship. Sayo, Kasumi, Misaki, and Kokoro all beat on a large taiko drum, led by Tomoe, who at some point apparently changed into a shrine maiden outfit. 

Yukina turns to Kaoru, face blank of any expression. “Did I get hit by a truck and all of today is my brain going haywire as I die?”

“I don’t think so, Kitten. I am very much here. Unless I was the one hit by a truck…” Kaoru can’t help but ponder this.

“You were not. I can confirm I am real.” Yukina affirms.

“Maybe we all got hit by a truck.” Hina raises a valid point. "This could be a group dying dream. Those exist probably."

Kaoru strokes her chin in contemplation. “Oh, maybe. I hope not, though. I still need to ask out Kokoro.”

“And Lisa would be distraught, so I cannot die yet.” Everyone is in awe of Yukina’s simple but bold proclamation.

“That was weirdly badass.” Starry eyed Ako can’t help but think about how cool the leader of Roselia is.

“It’s the truth.”

“So… should we go help them?” Hina stops this very philosophical conversation to alert the group to a more pressing matter. The Soi-ya gang is doing well but they seem to be having some trouble keeping everything going.

“Yes, I believe so. We are almost to Rinko’s home and with the power of taiko drum magic we shall get Ako there!” Kaoru declares. Water splashes under her feet as the RTC speeds over to the drum, ready to help anyway they can.

“Soi-ya!” Tomoe tilts her head to see her little sister all dressed up. “Looking snazzy! Rinko’s gonna die seeing you like this sis!”

“You do look quite elegant, though a bit gaudy.” Sayo smiles gently at the drummer.

“You really think she’ll like it?” Ako asks.

“Of course. You two have very similar tastes. Plus, Rinko is in love with you. Even Yukina could see it.” Sayo lets out a soft giggle as she says this. 

“Sayo.” Yukina’s hair puffs, glaring kitten claws at her guitarist.

“Am I wrong?” 

“...no.” The singer deflates, unable to really deny how love blind she usually is. Though she does still shoot a glare at a cackling Hina.

“I can’t believe our girls are gonna finally tie the knot!” Lisa spins Ako around in a bear hug.

“You’re getting married?!” Kokoro beams a smile at the younger Udagawa, still hammering on the drum.

“Not yet!” Ako blurts out.

“So you have thought about it, then.” Hina says.

“Well, yeah. We’re gonna be together forever so why wouldn’t a powerful sorceress like me think about that?” 

“That’s so sweet, Ako! It really makes my heart go doki doki!” Kasumi starts crying, falling off beat with the rest.

Arisa stomps in the middle of everyone, hands on her hips. “Enough with the chit chat you scallywags! We need to get this boat to Rinko! Put all of your Soi-ya into it!” 

“Yes, Ma’am!”

The word Soi-ya rings through the neighborhood, many a curious onlooker unable to turn away from the boat full of singing girls. The booming Soiya goes and goes, never stopping as they keep pushing forward. It’s beautiful in how otherworldly it seems. Misaki can’t help but notice the clouds begin to part as they arrive at the Shirokane household.

“I… I got this. I’m gonna stay here tonight so you girls go ahead without me.” Ako says as the suits push a small row boat into the water for her.

“You sure, Ako?” Tomoe asks.

Her sister only nods back, grabbing the cake from the lower dock as she gets in the tiny boat. Ako Udagawa rows her way toward the house, heart beating harder than it ever has before.  
—————————————————————  
“Ako?” Satoshi Shirokane was having an odd day. First it flooded, then his daughter shut herself up in her room, and now her friend has come in what looks like a rowboat to his house. He slides the window open, the short girl climbing up into the house. 

“Hello, Sir! Is Rinko home?” 

“Um. Yes. Did you travel through this terrible weather to give her this?” Satoshi gestures to the boxed up cake his daughter’s friend is holding.

Ako nods, her cheeks a bit redder than they were before he thinks. Though, it’s hard to tell, the hyperactive girl’s face always seems to be a bit red. “That’s partly why. I… need to ask Rin Rin something important.”

The older man smiles at this. “Is that so? Well she’s in her room. Don’t keep her waiting, Ako.”

“Of course! Is it alright if I spend the night also? I’m unsure if I can make it back on my own.”

“Of course. We’ll be having dinner in an hour, so I hope you can get Rinko to come out. She’s been shut in there for a few hours and won’t talk to me.” Satoshi says.

“I’ll make sure, Sir. Rin Rin needs to eat.” Ako heads down the hall toward her best friend’s room. She can feel her heart in her throat, more stressful than any raid they’d done together. Though, this is more important than any mission she’s ever done in NFO. If Rinko accepts, they’ll have to get married in game too. She already has a dress for her character picked out. 

Knock. Knock. “Hello?” Rinko replies through the door, voice tinged with sadness.

“It’s me, Rin Rin!” The ruffle of covers being moved can be heard, followed by quick footsteps. The door throws open, revealing a bed head ridden Rinko. 

“A-Ako? What are you doing here? How are you here?” Rinko asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Took a boat over. Nothing could keep me from seeing you.” Ako smiles at the very translucent blush on Rinko’s face. “Can I come in? I… need to ask you something important.”

Rinko only nods, as she goes back in, plopping down on her bed, petting a spot next to her for Ako to sit. The demon princess shuts the door behind her, gingerly setting the cake on Rinko’s gaming desk. Ako sits down on the bed, staring forward to avoid her crush’s gaze. She’s got this. She can totally do this without embarrassing herself. Totally. “Rin Rin.”

“Yes?” Rinko replies timidly.

“Are you going to the dance next week?” 

“Not currently. Why… why do you ask?” Rinko replies.

Ako easily caught the tremble in the pianist’s voice. She pushes forwards, not giving up. Not this time. “I…” she takes a deep breath. “I wanted to ask if… you’d like to go with me?”

“As… as friends?” 

Ako shakes her head, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. “As… girlfriends. I really like you, Rin Rin. I have for like most of our friendship. You’re so sweet and kind. Most people ignore me or think I’m weird, but you’ve been with me because of who I am. And you’re so beautiful. It’s hard not to just gaze at you some days. It’s okay if you say no. I won’t push. If you want to stay BFFs I’m totally fine with that. As long as I get to stay with you.” Seconds pass as Ako waits for an answer. Any answer. She doesn’t even notice how Rinko looks until something wet hits her head. She turns to see the taller girl, tears pouring out of her eyes. “Rin Rin?!” 

“I’m.. I…” Rinko starts sobbing, rubbing at her eyes as she tries to reply. 

“It’s okay, Rin Rin! Please don’t cry!”

“I want to be your girlfriend. I never thought you’d like me back, Ako.” She throws herself into the smaller girl’s embrace, knocking her over. Rinko cuddles into the drummer. “I’m so happy.”

“Me too, Rin Rin.” Ako barely gets out, throat burning as she cries into Rinko’s hair.

They stay like that for a while, just enjoying the others presence. Eventually, Ako nudges her girlfriend, getting a cute, sleepy confused expression from her. “We gotta go eat. Your dad wanted to make sure you ate dinner.” 

The taller girl nods, reluctantly leaving Ako’s embrace. Ako picks up the cake, as they head out of Rinko’s room. The taller girl sneaks a peak at it, seeing an illustration of Ako and her holding hands decorated on the top. “I’m so happy.”

“Me too, Rin Rin.”  
—————————————————————  
The girls sans Kokoro and Poppin’ Party are at the bar again, all circled around Tomoe. The tall red head is staring at her phone intently, eyes unblinking. As she finishes reading a text from her sister, she calmly stands up and screams at the top of her lungs. “Rinko said yes!” 

“I knew she would! They’re gonna be so boppin’ as a couple!” Hina gushes, jumping up and down. 

“Our little Ako is all grown up.” Lisa wipes her eyes with a tissue, overwhelmed with motherly emotion.

“It’s… nice.” Yukina and Sayo say at the same time, tears brimming in their eyes as they try to hide their sisterly pride. 

“Don’t hide it, you two.” Tsugu chides, poking them both. “You’re really happy for her aren’t you?”

“I’m incredibly proud.” Sayo turns her head away, blush very present.

“As am I.” Yukina nods.

“See? Was that so hard? I’ll have to have Tsugu scold you two more often.” Lisa giggles, very aware of her two emotionally constipated friend’s glares.

“Can’t believe they’re finally dating.” Ran admits, wide grin plastered across her face.

“Moca is surprised also. Surprised it took them so long.” The sloth of a girl says as she sloths on her favorite and only girlfriend to sloth on. 

“You’re one to talk, Moca.” Himari delights in actually catching their very goofy friend off guard. A rare feat indeed.

“Touché, Himari.” Moca grumbles back.

As all the celebrating continues, Kaoru can’t help but feel… jealous. She’s incredibly happy for the tiny demon princess. Ecstatic as a morphine-ridden writer of the eighteen hundreds even. But under that she couldn’t deny the pang of jealousy feeling her. Ako did what she couldn’t. Something she keeps fighting. She’s so afraid of admitting her feelings. To family. To friends. To… Kokoro. How much longer can she let her anxiety control her like this? How hard can it be to ask out a girl? ‘If Ako can, then a prince such as me should follow suit.’ 

“You okay, Kaoru-Kun?” Hagumi scoots next to the bard, Misaki taking the other side of her.

“Yeah, you okay? You shaken up about earlier?” Misaki asks.

“No, I’m fine about that. It was… genuinely terrifying, but I’m okay now.” Kaoru assures.

“Something else on your mind then?” Misaki asks.

“Yes, I think so, kittens. I… I think I want to do it.” 

“Do what?” Hagumi asks.

“I want to ask dear Kokoro out to the dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey ho!
> 
> We got to the end of a big arc but we’re not even close to done here folks! Kaoru’s got big plans and we’ll be seeing what those are next chapter!
> 
> Thank you again to my fabulous, irreplaceable editors! [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis) , Era, Kate, Unicorn, and Juggler you’re the best friends a girl could ask for!
> 
> -Ruby


	10. Hello Happy Sleepover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of suicide, mental health issues, and parental abuse.

The flooded streets were emptied by the next day, but damage control was needed. Tomoko and the rest of the suits went about contracting repair crews to help fix up any damage done. Unfortunately, until those repairs are done the school is closed. So, starting today, Hello Happy World is going to have a sleepover. Kaoru can’t wait, barely able to get through practice with how giddy she is. Misaki, Hagumi, and she had come up with a plan to try and set the prince up with the ever-beautiful Kokoro, and a two-day bonding session should do the trick, right? 

The band exits a practice room, entering the CiRCLE lobby. Marina says goodbye to a customer as she turns to greet them. “How was your session, girls?” 

“It went amazingly! We’re working on a song to make even more people smile!” Kokoro yells out, jumping up and down happily. 

“That so?” Marina can’t help but give Kaoru a “she’s so adorable, I’m going to embarrass you so much when you start dating” look. 

“Mmhmm!” Kokoro keeps going on as Misaki notices something odd behind Marina’s desk. A framed photo sits that wasn’t there before. She’s able to make out what looks like Marina and a young teen girl, short purple hair and a fantastic suit. Fantastic… suit. 

“Marina, may I ask you a question?” 

“Of course. What’s on your mind?” Marina asks, still smirking at her daughter from time to time.

“That photo behind you… is that Kaoru in it?” 

“Yeah. It’s one of my favorite photos of her.” 

Misaki shifts uncomfortably from side to side. “You have… more?”

“I have tons! She is my kid after all.” Marina blinks in surprise when she sees Misaki turn to Kaoru, eyes wide as one of the girl’s turntable records.

“She’s your mom?!” Misaki screams, gripping her head in confusion. 

“Y-Yes. Is that a problem?” Kaoru asks, confused about Misaki’s outburst. Why is she so caught off guard by this?

“No, but why didn’t you tell us? We’ve met Marina dozens of times, but it never came up.” Kanon explains to her very flabbergasted friend.

“Oh, I didn’t really think to, I suppose. I’m incredibly sorry, I wasn’t trying to hide anything, I just… didn’t think.” Kaoru admits, scratching the back of her head. 

“You could try doing it more often.” Misaki grumbles, crossing her arms. 

“I know, Kitten. I do apologize.” Kaoru hopes her friend isn’t too upset. Misaki always seemed so easily hurt by little things like this, and it broke the bard’s heart whenever she hurt the girl. Or any of her friends, honestly.

“It’s fine.” Misaki lets out a long sigh. “You didn’t do anything. I’m really sorry, Marina. I didn’t mean to… react so rudely.”

The older woman waves it off, more amused at the interaction than annoyed. “You’re fine. Kaoru here isn’t always the best at remembering things.” 

“Mom, was that anecdote really necessary?” Kaoru stomps her feet, pouting at the shorter woman. It’s very odd, seeing Kaoru like this.

“Of course. I’m your mom. It’s my right.” Marina snickers, ruffling the bard’s hair. 

“Fine, fine.” Kaoru lets out a sigh, her pouty facade broken easily as her face breaks out into a Kokoro-like grin. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get headed to Kokoro’s before it gets dark.” Misaki points through the window, an orangish-pink sun gracing the sky.

“Oh! Oh! I wanna say some stuff to Marina before we go!” Kokoro bounces on the balls of her feet. 

“Okay, but please don’t take too long, Kokoro. We still have to grab dinner on the way.” Misaki reminds her. WcDonald’s is open all night, but the DJ is starving and needs food now. A cranky Misaki is not something anyone wants.

Kokoro takes Marina’s hands on her own, startling her only slightly. “Thank you for giving us Kaoru. I love her so much!” Marina can barely hold back a snicker as her daughter’s face goes so red. “She’s one of my bestest friends, like she’s so amazing! I hope you’ll come to our next concert.”

“I always go, but I’ll make sure to talk to you girls next time.” Marina pats the ball of sunshine on the head.

“Yay! Thank you for coming to our concerts, Kaoru’s mom!” Hagumi yells out.

“It’s no problem.” 

As the band leaves to exit, Kaoru spins around to wave at Marina. “I’ll see you in two days, Mom! Love you!”

“Love you too.” The CiRCLE worker waves back at her daughter.

“I promise she won’t die!” Kokoro pleasantly says as the five head out the door.

“That’s… concerning.” Marina plans on calling her daughter a few times a day while she’s gone. Just in case.  
—————————————————————  
Their arrival at Tsurumaki Mansion was mostly uneventful. Kokoro and Hagumi broke a table in half, but that’s par for the course. Some time had passed as the sun starts to set outside. The girls all in their pajamas, seated around a kotatsu, snacks galore scattered across the top of it. 

“I could live here forever.” Kanon is almost asleep already, head resting directly on the table. 

“You’re not kidding.” Misaki is doing the same, drool dripping out of her mouth.

“Mmhmm!” Hagumi is laying underneath the table, her head resting on Misaki’s lap. 

All the girls are very comfy and snug. Except for Kaoru. The bard is sitting silently, staring at the wall, brow furrowed in thought.

“You okay, Kaoru?” Kokoro nudges her bandmate, the purple haired girl almost falling over from the light contact.

“Yes, I’m sorry, dear Princess. Just lost in thought a bit.”

Misaki lifts her head up, sleepy eyes fixed on Kaoru. “Whatcha’ thinking about?”

“I feel bad for inadvertently lying earlier and wanted to make it up to you kittens.” Kaoru says.

“Kaoru, you didn’t lie. I was caught off guard and took it too personally.” Misaki reaches across the table grabbing Kaoru’s hand in her own. “You don’t owe me anything.” She squeezes lightly.

“That’s fair, I suppose. A part of me would still like to tell you about how I met her.”

A cute yawn escapes Hagumi as she pulls herself a bit out of the kotatsu, now sitting on Misaki’s lap, legs still underneath the heated blanket. “She’s your mom, haven’t you always known her?”

“Not quite, Kitten. I’m adopted. I moved in with her when I was thirteen.”

The table gets very quiet now, all eyes locked on Kaoru. Her chest tightens, panic tearing at her. They weren’t supposed to be this shocked about it. Isn’t it obvious Marina is too young to be her biological mother? 

Kanon pipes up, slowly speaking her thoughts, almost meticulously so. “I’m really...sorry. Losing your parents had to be awful.” 

“I suppose.” Kaoru’s voice takes on a cold edge. “They never loved me, so it wasn’t hard when I had to choose.”

“Choose?” Misaki asks, unnerved as all hell at this angry Kaoru. She can’t think of a single time before when she had seen her friend angry. She didn’t think Kaoru was capable of this type of hatred. 

“Yes. They… kicked me out. They couldn’t accept I was a girl, and I refused to be the son they wanted.” 

“Kaoru, I’m so sorry. You don’t have to go on if you don’t want to.” Kanon assures, placing a hand on the girl’s arm.

“It’s fine, Kitten. Those two were relentlessly cruel to me. I don’t think about them often anymore. I didn’t really have to worry about much either. That same day Mom found me sleeping on a bench. She was worried, so she shook me awake and asked why I was sleeping out there. I… broke down crying telling her everything. That autumn afternoon she took me back to her apartment and gave me a place to live.” Kaoru takes a deep breath, tears caught in her throat. “She got custody of me not long after, and eventually we moved into the house we currently live at. I… owe her the world. She encouraged me to wear the clothes I wanted, to act how I want. I wouldn’t be the prince I am today without her.” 

It falls deathly quiet again, no one sure what to say. Kaoru fidgets back and forth, looking down at her lap. “I’m sorry, that was a bit too much wasn’t it?”

“How dare.. how dare they!” Misaki is visibly shaking, fingers grasping the edge of the table, her knuckles red. “How fucking dare they! You were their daughter! And they just… they just kicked you out?! They don’t deserve any children, those absolute bastards.”

“It’s not worth getting upset about, Kitten. It’s fine.” Kaoru tries to assure her friend, but the words ring hollow even to herself.

“Kaoru, it’s so sad though! Parents should always love their child.” Hagumi rubs her eyes on her pajama sleeve, overwhelmed by the awful things that had happened.

“They’re not my parents, Kitten. They stopped being that long before I met Mom.” 

Kokoro tilts her head, lips turned down slightly. “...You’re a girl, why would they want you to be their son?” 

“I’ll explain it to you later, Kokoro. I don’t think Kaoru would want to talk about that right now.” Misaki runs her fingers through Hagumi’s hair, gently consoling the sobbing girl.

The princely girl raises a hand up. “No, it’s fine. I don’t mind explaining it.” Kaoru adjusts herself to face her tiny princess. Clearing her throat, she explains in her most teacher-like voice. “Do you know what being transgender is?”

“Trans… gender? Like a transporting gender?” Kokoro asks.

Misaki barely holds back a laugh, covering her mouth to keep the giggles back. Kaoru keeps going, unphased. “Not quite, Princess. Some people are born in a way they don’t like. I was born in what is considered a male body. I… hated it and the people who considered themselves my parents were upset that I didn’t like this.” 

“Why would they be upset? You weren’t happy, right?” Kokoro can’t seem to understand how someone could be like this. So like her. 

“Because they’re bad people. They didn’t care if I was happy. They only care about themselves. I’m okay now, do not worry there. My mom is the best and I would never have been as happy as I am now as I would’ve been with them even if they pretended to accept me.” Kaoru can’t remember the last time she told someone about this. About herself. It hurts but it feels good. Like this weight she’s held isn’t quite as heavy as it was before. 

“Do… do you want a hug?” Kanon hovers next to her tall friend, face set in a frown. Kaoru nods, tears welling up in her eyes as every member of the band scampers over, wrapping her up in the tightest hug she’s ever had. Even tighter than the bear hug Misaki gave her on the boat. Hello Happy World sits there in the quiet of the setting sun, embracing Kaoru with everything they’ve got.

As the hug breaks up, Kanon’s hands ball into fists, brow furrowed in a serious expression. “I… have something to share too.”

Kaoru gently pats Kanon on the shoulder. “Kitten, just because I did doesn’t mean you have to. It’s fine I promise.” 

“I want to. If you can, I can.” The blunette plops back down, legs pulled into herself. This seems quite serious. “Kokoro. Misaki. Do you remember how we met?”

“You were going to throw your drums away and Kokoro drug you into the band before you could.” Misaki can’t help but to chuckle at the absurdity of that day.

“I never really told you all why I was going to.” Kanon speaks slowly, looking all around. “I wasn’t going to need them anymore.”

“Why wouldn’t you need your drums? You’re amazing at it!” Kokoro chirps out, earning a tired smile from Kanon.

“I was going to do something drastic. Um… I don’t know how to… say it.” Kanon shifts uncomfortably, looking out the window now. The setting sun casts a shadow over her. “Have you ever just not wanted to exist?”

“No! I love existing. It’s so much fun! If I didn’t exist I couldn’t have fun with you all!” Kokoro says.

“It is. It’s so nice existing and being in Hello Happy World. But… back then, I was going to choose to not exist anymore.” Kanon keeps staring out the large window, expression as gentle and calm as her voice. 

“You were… going to not exist? I don’t like that,” Hagumi mutters out, gripping Misaki’s arm. 

“I don’t anymore. After I met Kokoro, something in me wanted to change. I told my parents how I felt and I started therapy and medication. I really love existing now, so don’t worry, but yeah I felt like it was a good time to share that.” 

Kokoro throws herself at Kanon, face buried in the blunette’s neck. Kanon lets out a loud squeak, arms carefully wrapping around the heiress’ waist. “I’m glad you still exist.”

“I’m glad I do too.”

Kaoru can’t help but smile warmly at the sight before her. The Kanon she knows is nothing like that now, and she’s so proud. From a girl ready to not exist to an amazing drummer and friend, what a change. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Kanon looks at the source of the apology, confused as to what Misaki meant. “For what?”

“That I didn’t notice. In hindsight it’s obvious you felt that way, and I didn’t help at all.” Misaki wrings her fingers, looking down at the floor. 

“Kitten, you did a lot.” Kaoru tries to assure her.

“I didn’t. I was so pessimistic and that had to push you toward… that. I’m so sorry.”

“You never pushed me to that. The friendship we have helped pull me back from that. I’m a lot better now and you’re all to thank for that.” Kanon’s eyes are gentle and soothing as she gazes upon her friends. 

“Okay… okay.” Misaki barely gets out, a small smile on her face now.

”I’m glad you’re here, Kanon. I’m truly happy you are. Thank you for trusting us enough to share that.” Kaoru says.

“It’s no problem at all. I think we’ve had enough serious time, let’s get the night started!” Kanon declares, finally letting go of Kokoro, whose face broke out in a wide smile.

Kokoro dances her way to the middle of the room. She spreads her arms out as she declares, “Yes! The Hello Happy Sleepover begins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Baby Shark Day! I know this chapter was a bit darker than usual but I hope you all really enjoyed it. This chapter has been planned from the start and I’m so glad we reached it. These themes are really important to me and I want them to resonate with you. 
> 
> The sleepover is starting too! So many exciting things are going to happen!
> 
> -Ruby
> 
> Thank you again to my fabulous, irreplaceable editors! Era, Kate, Unicorn, Juggler, and my girlfriend [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis)! You’re the best family a girl could ask for!


	11. Twenty Questions

“We’re going to die here!” Kanon can’t help but to fue at the circumstance Hagumi and she have found themselves in. 

“We’ll be okay! Just gotta find the hallway that leads to the downstairs.” Hagumi cheerily opens the door in front of her, revealing the tenth bathroom of the second floor of the Tsurumaki mansion so far.

“Has her house always been this maze-like?” Kanon muses, trying not to break down crying after somehow getting lost in a place she’s been going to three to four times a week for a whole year. 

“Maybe!” Another door, another bathroom. “Wow, this one has a jacuzzi.” Hagumi shuts the door, heading to the next hallway. 

“We’re going to starve to death.” The blunette trudges after her friend. How long have they been gone now? Twenty minutes? Forty? An hour?

“Nah, I’m sure one of these rooms will have food in it.” Hagumi grabs Kanon’s hand, pulling her into the next hallway. 

“So you think we’re going to be stuck here forever?” This does not bode well. Kanon can’t be stuck here forever, slowly becoming a hermit who warns travelers to run away, lest the same fate befalls them. She isn’t mysterious enough to talk like that, let alone creepy enough. She tried to scare Misaki once by popping out of a closet and she didn’t even flinch. Kanon’s pretty sure the bear girl laughed.

“Probably not… maybe.” Hagumi mutters back, opening another door, a virtual reality Mario Kart game being the only thing in the room. “Oh my god! How haven’t we played this!”

“Does… does Mario Kart even have a VR version?” 

“I don’t know!” Hagumi rushes into the room, jumping right into one of the cars. The short girl makes vroom noise, leaning as she does, tongue stuck out.

“We really need to find a way down, Hagumi.” Kanon trails after her friend, seeing the orange-haired girl already has a pair of goggles in her hand.

“I know I know. I’m just… a little stressed. I’m worried and want to see Mii-Kun and I can’t until we do.” Hagumi is just as affected by them being lost, Kanon now realizes. Misaki and her are really close nowadays. When did that happen? How long had the two loved each other?

These questions are things she’s thought about before, but Kanon has a more pressing question in mind. “How did… you know?”

“Know what?” Hagumi sets the goggles down, giving Kanon her full attention.

Kanon scuffs her foot on the ground, looking off to the side. She takes a deep breath, turning back to Hagumi. “How did you know… that you wanted to be with Misaki?”

“Because I love her. We kept hanging out and I’d get this boom boom boom in my chest!” She emphasizes this cartoonily with various gestures. “She makes me feel really special, she’s super pretty, and she… thinks I can do a lot. I knew I had to be with her. If she’d have me. And she… did want me.” 

“That’s really sweet. So, you asked her out?” Kanon asks.

“I did. I was having a bad day, and Mii-Kun was comforting me.” Hagumi is so smitten. She seems like she’s somewhere else reminiscing about this. “She brought me to get ice cream. We were sitting at a table joking around and I… I just kissed her. I was so so scared like ahhh.”

“What did she say?” 

“She went all red and just kind of stared for a second until I started crying. Then she just started saying a bunch of stuff all at once. How she liked me too and how she thought I was cute. She tried to kiss me in the panic and smashed her nose right into mine.” Hagumi lets out a small giggle.

Kanon winces back, rubbing her own nose. “Did you get hurt?”

“Just a little. I asked her if she was serious and she said she was. I… thought I was dreaming. It was really nice.” Hagumi’s smile becomes softer, more wistful.

“That’s… really nice. Thank you, Hagumi,” Kanon says, her cheeks red as can be.

“Yeah, hehe. Why’d you wanna know anyway?” 

“Thinking about some things is all.”

“A girl?” Hagumi smiles smugly, her fang toothy as ever.

“M-maybe. Fue…” The blunette buries her face in her hands.

“That’s so cute! Can you tell me, can you?” Hagumi bounces in the stationary go kart, making it go back and forth a bit.

“Not… yet.” Kanon sees the pout on her friend’s face and adds, “I’ll play a round with you if you let me tell you later.”

“Deal!”  
—————————————————————  
“They’ve been gone for a while.” Kokoro taps her foot on the kitchen floor. The smell of cookies is strong in the oven, sweet and chocolatey. 

“I texted Hagumi, but she hasn’t answered.” Misaki looks at her phone, frown set on her face. These girls need some cheering up.

Kaoru jumps up, spinning in front of the girls, slamming her hip into the countertop. She buckles over, arms wrapped around her stomach. Don’t cry, don’t cry. “I’m sure they’re fine! Kokoro, is there anything you want to show us while we wait?” 

“Hmm… I could show you the wolverine I got.” 

“The what.” Misaki stares at Kokoro, visibly shaken from whatever the heiress could mean. 

“The wolverine!” She cheerily says again.

“...how about we wait till they get back for that, Kokoro? Don’t want them to miss it!” Misaki plasters the biggest fake grin she can manage, fear evident in her voice.

“Hmm… that makes sense, I suppose. Do you have any ideas then?” Kokoro asks, still considering showing them her new pet.

“How about twenty questions? You versus Kaoru. I’ll have Michelle be the judge.” Chills run down the prince’s back, the sly grin Misaki is shooting at her is very apparent.

“Oh yes! That will be so fun! I have so many invasive questions to ask!” The heiress is going to kill her. 

“That sounds… wonderful, Dear Princess.” Kaoru is going to die.  
—————————————————————  
Kanon drops to her knees, the sign in front of her says, “THIRD FLOOR”. “How… how are we… When did we go upstairs?!”

“I… don’t remember going upstairs…” Hagumi seems bothered by this as well, which worries Kanon. If the orange ball of happiness is concerned, then this is not good.

“There has to be a way down, right?” Kanon asks shakily.

“O-of course!” Oh god, they’re doomed. 

The two continue across the third floor, finding room after room of weirdness. One is themed after a princess castle, robotic fire-breathing dragon included. They barely escaped, though Hagumi’s pants were burnt on the edges. Another room includes a family of robotic Michelle’s living out what seems like a sitcom dynamic. The bears attempt to kidnap them, only stopped by Hagumi saying a well timed zinger that made them stop to give a canned audience laugh as they ran away. 

“Why are there so many death traps?!” Kanon stomps all around, kicking the door of the attempted kidnapper bears.

“The suits maybe? They are really protective of Kokoron,” Hagumi muses, keeping an eye out for any rogue robot bears.

“Let’s keep going… fueee.” 

The two enter another room, this one completely white and empty. Except for a single book on a pedestal. They close that door without going in. They enter another to find a mech bay with the flying robo Michelle inside. As they enter, her eyes turn red. They slowly leave the room, muttering hushed apologies to the mechanical bear.

“One more door…” Hagumi barely gets out, opening a door to a… WcDonald’s?

Kanon sits with a milkshake she got out of the automated milkshake machine. She is slowly accepting she may die here and won’t be able to ever ask the girl she likes out. She glances over and Hagumi is tearing up, little sobs escaping her. “What’s wrong, Hagumi?”

“I don’t wanna be stuck here forever! I miss Misaki, I really need a hug from her!” Her watery eyes spill buckets.

“I’m sure we’ll find a way out. We can’t give up yet!” Kanon pats Hagumi on the back, barely avoiding getting tears on her. 

“Are you sure?” The athletic girl mumbles out, wiping tears out of her eyes.

“Of course! … you really miss Misaki, huh?” Warmth fills Kanon with the bright smile that fills Hagumi’s face.

“Yeah! I love her lots! When you love someone like that you wanna be with them all the time. I wanna be with you girls all the time too, don’t get me wrong!” Hagumi makes various hand gestures, trying to assure Kanon she cares about her just as much.

“I know, don’t worry.” Chuckles escape the blunette as she ruffles Hagumi’s hair. Kanon… wants to be with that girl. She wants to tell her how she feels. 

“Thanks, I was worried. It’s kind of funny, ya know.” Hagumi chuckles a bit. What’s funny? Being lost in a mansion? Kanon supposes it is kind of funny, well will be after they’ve escaped the endless terrifying labyrinth that is the Tsurumaki Manor. “We all are having girl troubles this year. We really are bonding as a band.”

“All of us… Kaoru likes someone?” Chisato maybe? Though Kanon hopes not. The blonde has her eyes on someone else and she doesn’t want one of her best friends getting their heart broken like that.

“Yeah! Can’t say who because secret, but she has this whole club dedicated to getting girls together. That’s why she’s been hanging out with Ako, Hina, and Yukina so much lately.” 

Would she… help Kanon? If she asked, maybe the princely girl would let her join. “That’s really funny, you’re right.” Kanon gets off the stool, tossing her empty shake into the trash. “Let’s find our way down!” 

“...I… think I already did.” Hagumi points to a slide with a sign above it that reads, “TO FIRST FLOOR”. 

The two walk up to the slide, looking down the colorful loop. “Guess we don’t have a choice huh?”

“Nope!” Hagumi pushes Kanon into the slide, The blunette screaming on the way down. The orange-haired girl follows after going down on her tummy as she lets out a “weeeee!”  
—————————————————————  
Kaoru sits across from the angelic blonde, her heart running faster than Hagumi during a sprint. Just keep steady and don’t get lost in her gorgeous, golden eyes. Her wonder, beautiful hair. Radiant, pure smile. Don’t stare at any of those. And definitely don’t look at her chest. Kaoru is above such things. Probably.

“Alright let’s get started!” The pink bear and sixth ranger of Hello Happy World sits between the two, a red flag in one paw and a green flag in another. “If Kokoro can guess who Kaoru like- likes, I will raise this flag!” She waves the green flag back and forth. “And if she loses, I wave this one!” She repeats her previous action with the red flag. “You have twenty questions Kokoro, good luck.”

The heiress strokes her chin, face scrunched in intense thought. “Hmmm… do I know her?”

“Y-you do, yes.” Kaoru stutters out, her anxiety ready to kill her at a moment's notice.

“Okay, Okay. Is she pretty?” Kokoro asks.

“Oh, she’s the most gorgeous girl in the world, Princess. None can compare to her beauty.” Kaoru can’t help but to gush about the girl before her. Only someone with no heart could ignore the overwhelming beauty of her princess. 

“That’s… great!” Kokoro chirps out. “Does she have short hair?” 

“No, her hair is long.” This is easy, Kaoru can easily avoid her love figuring it out. She never should’ve doubted her own amazing skills.

“Is she blonde?”

Dry. Her mouth feels so dry now. “Yes.” 

“Is… she short?” Kokoro asks, smiling a bit less bright than before. 

“She is.” Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. She has to know and she does not seem very happy about it. At least, Kaoru thinks she isn’t. Her smile seems somehow less bright, but that could be the prince’s mind overacting again.

“Does she go to my school?” Kokoro asks.

“Yes,” Kaoru barely gets out, not looking at Kokoro anymore, instead electing to look at her hands balled in her lap.

“Is she...” here it comes. “Chisato?”

What. How. Huh? “No?” Kaoru isn’t sure how Kokoro came to that conclusion, though in hindsight the two do have similar descriptors.

“So… it is her?” Kokoro’s expression is neutral like back on the boat.

“No, Kokoro. I was just confused. Why would I like Chisato?” Kaoru asks.

“You’ve known each other a long time, and seem really close! I thought Kanon liked her too, but she said the same thing as you.” Kokoro’s smile returns as she lets out a dainty giggle. It rings so cutely. How blessed.

“That is a very funny coincidence,” Kaoru says.

“Hmmm… who else looks like that, then?” 

Kaoru’s panic comes flooding back, a sucker punch to her perfect face. Her fingers tap tap tap across her arms, neatly folded across each other. 

“Could it be…” Kokoro mutters out, the dots left to be connected similar to a puzzle where you have ninety percent of the answer. Kokoro’s eyes go wide. “Is it m-”

At that very moment two girls come crashing into the room from a hole in the wall, flying across it and smashing into the three girls at the table. The band tumbles around, their friends being launched into them.

“We’re back. I can’t believe we’re back.” Kanon sobs into her hands as she pushes off the pile of girls. The blunette kneels down to kiss the carpet before her, grateful her terrifying journey is done.

“Did… something happen?” Kokoro asks, confusion evident in her voice.

“We got lost,” Hagumi mutters out, snuggling Misaki who had been thrown out of the Michelle costume when they were hit. 

Misaki’s hands run up and down Hagumi’s back. “Are you alright?” The orange haired girl nods into her neck, tickling the DJ.

“Is Kaoru okay?” Kanon points toward the incapacitated prince, her eyes swirling around swirly.

“Yeah, she’s just napping.” Kokoro throws herself on top of Kaoru, resting her head gently on the guitarist’s chest. “Let’s all nap together!” 

“Sure, sure.” Misaki can’t help but chuckle at the situation. Hello Happy World huddle together, falling asleep quickly in each other’s comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gals! Sorry this chapter was a day late! Was really busy this week so ran a little behind. Next chapter should be up on the normal day next week.
> 
> Thank you again to my fabulous, irreplaceable editors! Era, Kate, Unicorn, Juggler, and my girlfriend [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis)! You’re the best family a girl could ask for!


	12. On The Count of Three

Hello Happy World spends the next day watching various movies, just enjoying each other’s company. Day fades into night the girls all curl around the couch. Kokoro lays across Kaoru and Kanon’s lap, occasionally playing with Misaki’s hair, who has Hagumi sat in her lap. As another movie ends, Kokoro bellows out a yawn, tears pricking her eyes. 

“Are you tired, dear Princess?” The heiress nods, snuggling her face harder into Kaoru’s lap, getting a sharp chirp out of the prince.

“Awwww, I don’t wanna go to bed!” Hagumi puffs her cheeks out, eyes barely open as she pouts. “This has been so fun! Don’t wanna sleep.”

“But then you can’t dream!” Kokoro instantly calms the wild bassist, who can’t deny that dreaming is nice. “Oh! Oh! Before we sleep, what do you girls dream of?”

Hagumi wriggles out of her girlfriend’s lap, bouncing up and down, shaking the table as she yells, “Winning my softball season! And spending Christmas with you all!”

“Your season is almost over isn’t it?” Kanon asks.

“Yup! Final game is in a couple weeks! It’s gonna be so awesome!” Hagumi beams at the band. “You’re all going to come right?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Misaki shoots a warm smile at Hagumi, getting a soft blush out of her.

“Yes! We shall go support you in your hour of need, Kitten! It shall be a game to remember!” It’s hard not to giggle at Kaoru’s earnestness, even getting one from the grumpy DJ.

“We’re going to be throwing a huuuge Christmas party this year too! Tomoko was able to get one of our ski lodges set for this year to do it!” Kokoro’s mom is at it again. She’d do anything for this girl.

“Yay I’m so happy! This is gonna be amazing!” Hagumi exclaims.

“It is!” Kokoro agrees, the two sanbaka gushing about the coming season. 

“What about you, Kaoru?” Hagumi points at the princely girl.

“Oh. Well… I want to get married to the girl I love.” Kaoru’s eyes turn toward the beautiful blonde laying on her lap. “It’s a bit silly, but it’s what I want most.”

“I’m sure you’ll have no problem there.” Misaki chimes in. “You’re all about romance and shit.” 

“Yeah, you are really good at it aren’t you… I want the same thing.” Kanon adds, looking down as she does. “I want to marry the girl I love.” 

“We’re very similar in that regard then, no, Kanon?” Kaoru grins at her friend.

“We really are.” Kanon sends a smile back. They are kindred spirits in their quests and she wonders who her friend wants to marry? She should ask Kanon soon. 

“Who do you like?” Kokoro shifts, turning until she’s looking up at both girls. They both go scarlet, stuttering out mumbled responses and excuses. “It’s fine. Can you tell me soon at least?”

“Soon, Princess.” Kaoru assures, running her fingers through golden locks. A soft purr rumbles out of the heiress.

“Really soon!” Kanon repeats the sentiment, getting a glowing smile from Kokoro. 

“Okay, okay, what about you, Misaki?” Kokoro spins again, facing the DJ now.

“Um… I… want to keep being in Hello Happy World.” Before she can react Misaki is glomped by the four girls, squeezing her tight. 

“Such a pure wish. What a maiden you are,” Kaoru coos.

“Mii-Kun, you’re so sweet!”

“Girls, let me go please?” Misaki grunts out.

“Nope!” Kokoro chirps. “I’m sleepy and it was nice sleeping like that yesterday. You’re all comfy!”

Misaki lets out a resigned sigh. “Fair enough. So, Kokoro, what’s your dream?”

“Hmm…” she drums her fingers across Kaoru’s legs. The guitarist holds back her heavy breathing at the amazing contact from such a beauty. “I want to be happy!”

“Oh good answer, Kokoron!” Hagumi yells.

“It is very Kokoro, isn’t it?” Misaki dryly replies, her wry grin telling of her true feelings.

“I just love being happy so much. It’s like this bubbliness in your chest that makes you wanna explode.” Kokoro claps her hands together. “Like boom!”

“That’s beautiful, Kokoro.” Kanon says, fingers buried in the heiress’ hair. Ah, how nice and soft it must feel. Kaoru can’t think of hair softer than her princess’.

“Hehe, thanks.” Kokoro let’s put another loud yawn. “Night night, girls.” 

They all respond similarly, slowly drifting off. Except for Kanon, who pulls out her phone and sends a text to Chisato. “I think I’m going to ask Kaoru for help tomorrow.” 

Chisato hears the buzz of her phone, dragging her out of sleep. “This better be important,” she grumbles. Her eyes glaze over the text. Chisato wants to disagree, but their mutual friend is known for this kind of thing. She reluctantly agrees with Kanon, but something nags at her that she should’ve told the blunette not to. Chisato thinks it’s her attitude toward Kaoru acting up, but maybe not. It’s like she’s missing a crucial piece of the puzzle here. That asking Kaoru for help is a terrible idea. It’s probably nothing.  
—————————————————————  
“So, what are you waiting for exactly?” Ran leans back in her chair, dark circles visible around her eyes. 

“Kanon wants to ask me for help with something. She had to do something after school, but she wanted to meet afterward.” Kaoru is busy writing in her notebook, various doodles of Kokoro surrounding math problems. 

“What with?” Moca plops down next to Ran and pokes her with a pencil. The singer swats at her girlfriend.

“She didn’t say, but I have an idea.” Kaoru is almost certain it’s about this mysterious girl she likes, but part of her is nervous. She’s not sure why.

“About that girl she likes, right?”

“P-perhaps.” Kaoru does not like the smirk Moca is giving her. 

“Who do you think she might like?” Ran seems quite interested. At least, Kaoru assumes since she doesn’t seem to notice Moca poking her again.

“I honestly don’t have a clue.” 

“Chisato maybe?” Ran swats her girlfriend again after Moca starts poking her in the cheek.

Kaoru shakes her head. “No, not her. She was talking to Chisato about it, remember?”

“Shit, you’re right.” A loud yawn escapes Ran and she rubs her eyes. 

“Are you alright? You’ve seemed very tired as of late.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just haven’t been getting much sleep this week.” The frown on Moca says otherwise. “So that sleepover you had went well?”

“Yes, it was excellent! It was only yesterday, but I long to return to it so.” Kaoru dramatically swooshes her hair and puts her hand to her heart.

“Good to hear.” Ran cracks a genuine smile at Kaoru’s overacting, the first the bard had seen all week.

Kaoru’s phone buzzes and she swipes it to see a text from Kanon. “I must depart. I shall see you both tomorrow.” They share goodbyes, as Kaoru heads off to meet her friend.  
—————————————————————  
Kaoru strolls into Hanasakigawa High School, greeting many love-struck young girls as she does. Ah, her beauty is such a curse. As she blows a kiss at another girl, she turns back to see her childhood friend, Chisato, alongside Misaki. “Ah, hello, kittens. How are you this beautiful day?”

“We’re fine. I needed some help with an assignment and Chisato offered to help, so we’re going to grab some ramen while we work.” Misaki tilts her head. “Wait… why are you here?” 

Kaoru brushes her hair to the side. “Kanon has asked for my help with a task.”

“With what?”

“I’m unsure. She was very vague.” Kaoru can’t help but notice that Chisato seems nervous. “Do you know?”

The short blonde jumps back, her arms up defensively. “No! Why would I?”

“Well, your reaction kind of says otherwise,” Misaki says. “You don’t have to say what it is. Kanon wanted it to be a secret, so we should respect that.”

“A grand observation, Misaki. We should consider the tiny kitten’s feelings!” Kaoru raises her hand up in a dramatic gesture, like she’s holding the skull from Hamlet. 

“Good.” Chisato’s neutral facade returns, her expression the same as usual. “We need to get going. I hope it goes well, Kaoru.” 

“It will. A prince such as me will have no trouble helping.” 

Chisato and Misaki both let out long sighs, as their egotistical friend makes her way upstairs.  
—————————————————————  
Kanon kicks her feet back and forth, sitting gently on top of a desk. Butterflies float around her stomach. Though, with how nervous she is, it’s more like someone smashed a nest of now furious wasps. Is this a good idea? She trusts Kaoru, but there’s no way even someone as princely as her could help Kanon. “I’m not exactly the lady killer type,” The blunette muses out loud. 

The click of the classroom door signals the arrival of one Kaoru Seta. The tall girl’s face spread out in a wide smile. “Dear Kanon, how are you this lovely day?” 

“I’m okay. A bit flustered, but I’m always kind of like that.” Kanon fidgets with the hem of her skirt, fingers tightly grip the fabric.

“You are very easily frazzled, this is true,” Kaoru says, not noticing her friend let out a sigh. “So, what did you need my help with today?”

“Well… I may, kind of, sort of, have… feelings for a girl.” She lets out a small fue, looking down at her feet.

“Ah, sapphic love! The most pure and beautiful form of it!” The prince crosses her hands over her heart. She lets out a wistful sigh. “You need my help asking this young lady out, no?”

Kanon nods furiously, almost falling off the desk she’s sitting on. She regains herself, taking in a deep breath. “I… have felt this way for a long time. A very, very long time.”

“May I ask her name? I think that would be a good place to start?”

“Um… in a minute yeah. I'm still a bit nervous,” Kanon fues.

“No problem at all, Kitten. Can you tell me what you like about this muse who has captured your maiden heart?” Kaoru sits on the top of the desk across from Kanon.

“She’s… amazing. I’ve never met anyone like her. I’m in awe of just how wonderful she is. She’s always helping others and she… she changed my life. Before her, I didn’t really have much in my life. Now I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and I want to make her just as happy. If I can, that is. I mean, I’m kind of a mess. How am I supposed to make her happy when I can’t even get train directions down?” Kanon’s hands animatedly gesture as she rambles. 

“You’re too hard on yourself, Kanon.” Kaoru’s trademark smile disappears into steadfast seriousness. “You’ve proven again and again how much you have to offer, and can you honestly tell me this girl would be happy hearing you talk about yourself like this?”

“Not… really. She’s really kind. She’d be sad to hear that. She doesn’t really get sad, but it would still upset her, I think.”

“Exactly. When you care about someone, it hurts seeing them like that. It doesn’t make those feelings invalid, we all feel that way sometimes. But it’s a good way to remind ourselves that we have worth. That someone always cares.” 

“That was beautiful, Kaoru.” Kanon smiles at her friend, her nervousness mostly gone now. At least down to its usual levels.

“My mom always told me that, and it’s helped me get through a lot.”

“I think I might be ready to tell you her name, but I’m still kind of nervous.” Kanon fidgets with the hem of her skirt again.

“Hmmm… Perhaps I could say the name of the girl I’m trying to woo at the same time to make it less you telling me, and more us having a girl talk?”

“I think that would help a lot, honestly. You sure you don’t mind telling me?”

Kaoru lets out a hardy laugh. “Not in the slightest! I trust you implicitly, dear Kanon.”

“Okay… let’s do it on the count of three.”

They look at each other.

“One.” 

Kaoru fidgets with her fingers.

“Two.” 

Kanon holds back the fue building up inside of her.

“Three.”

Both girls take a deep breath.

“Kokoro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Ho! I'm back homies! Sorry I was gone so long, but we're gonna be having a consistent release schedule again so get hype! I bet ya'll are dying for the next chapter after this hell of a cliffhanger!
> 
> Thank you again to my fabulous, irreplaceable editors! Era, Kate, Unicorn, Juggler, and my girlfriend [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis)! You’re the best family a girl could ask for!


	13. An Agreement

The ramen shop isn’t too busy at the time after school and before dinner. Misaki is pretty happy with the lack of wait time as she and Chisato get in line. Waiting in line, Misaki plays with her phone, browsing through various apps. As she scrolls, a group photo of Hello Happy World crosses her dash. Hagumi is kissing her cheek in this one. Even just looking at it brings the heat back to her cheeks, remembering the soft pressure of her girlfriend’s lips. Deciding she doesn’t want to blush even harder, she glances at the others in the photo. Kokoro’s in the center as always, arms wrapped around Kaoru and Kanon’s necks, pulling them in close. “They’re both blushing in this,” Misaki mumbles, something feeling off about this. But what could it be?

“Misaki, it’s your turn.” 

“Huh?” The DJ looks up from her phone to see she’s next in line. Sheepishly, she lets out a hurried apology, slipping her phone into her hoodie’s pocket as she places her order. 

“Everything okay?” Chisato taps her foot against the ground. 

Misaki gives a nod. “Yeah, I’m fine, just spaced out for a minute.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

After a couple of minutes, the two are handed their bowls, the smell intoxicating as it hits them, a bit of drool threatening to fall from Misaki’s lips. They take a booth nearby, setting up their papers as they dig in. The two sit in silence, eating their meals.

Misaki finishes up her bowl, deciding to look over the homework she needed help with again before Chisato and her start going at it. It’s all gibberish, just a bunch of stupid numbers. Though, Misaki thinks, something else might be the issue. She’s been feeling distracted all day. It started last night during the sleepover. It came back when Kaoru said she was going to help Kanon, and now that picture. But why? Misaki lets out another grumble, looking at her worksheet again. Still nothing. “Goddamit,” She grumbles out. 

“Something wrong?” Chisato asks, obviously noticing that Misaki is bothered.

“Maybe? Just felt off all day. Like something bad was gonna happen today.” Misaki sighs, setting down her chopsticks as she leans back in the booth the two girls occupied. The vinyl of the seat does not feel very comfortable against her neck. 

“You too? Since last night I’ve felt off too. Kanon sent me a text last night that she was gonna talk to Kaoru, and I’ve been on edge since.”

“Weird,” Misaki says, gears turning in her head.

“Why is that weird?” Chisato sounds slightly annoyed, but Misaki ignores it for now.

“That’s why I felt off. I’ve been helping Kaoru with her crush, like how you’ve been helping Kanon and something felt off. Though I don’t know why. Kaoru likes Kokoro so-” Misaki cuts herself off realizing she had let it slip in her musings. “Shit, I wasn’t supposed to say that. Please don’t let her know I told you.” Chisato doesn’t seem to register what Misaki has said at all. “Chisato? You there?” The blonde gets up, grabbing her bag as she starts heading toward the restaurant's entrance. The DJ picks up her stuff as well, heading after her friend. “Chisato, where the hell are we going? What’s wrong?”

“Kanon likes Kokoro.” 

Misaki can feel her blood freeze, the weight of that simple sentence and what it means hitting her immediately. “Oh god. Oh, fuck.”

“We have to hurry. Now.” Chisato doesn’t wait as she starts running up the street back toward the school.

“It’ll be fine. Right?” Misaki lets out a very fake chuckle, trying not to have a freakout about what may happen. She’s sure it won’t destroy Hello Happy World from the inside out. It definitely won’t ruin her entire life and everything she loves. Chisato doesn’t answer her. “Right?”

“Y-yeah, of course! What could go wrong?” Chisato says, a fake smile plastered across her face.

The two remain in silence as they burst through the school doors, powerwalking up the stairs toward the classroom their two friends are meeting at. They can hear crying, Misaki breaks from her walk into a run as she bursts into the room to see... Kaoru hugging a sobbing Kanon. 

“It’s okay, Kitten. You didn’t do anything. I promise everything is okay,” Kaoru says, trying her best to console the teary blunette. 

“No, it isn’t I hurt you. I ruined Hello Happy World. I..” Kanon can’t get any more words out, as she starts hyperventilating. The prince gently rubs circles on her back, gently setting Kanon down on a desk. 

This is not as bad as Misaki had first assumed, at least. As the DJ wracked her brain for ideas, Chisato stepped forward gently dabbing Kanon’s tears with a handkerchief she had on her. “We’ll figure this out. Together. With four heads, I’m sure it can’t be too hard.” Chisato assures.

“I just won’t say anything. I can’t hurt Kaoru like that.” Kanon sniffles out.  
“I refuse to let you be hurt either, Kitten. It’s truly a terrible situation.” Kaoru says, her tone more somber than usual.

Misaki continues to think about the situation, refusing to let either of her friends be hurt. There has to be an answer. They both like Kokoro, so maybe that’s something they can bond over? She shakes her head of these silly thoughts. How would that make any sense? Them liking Kokoro is why this whole thing is happening. 

“Unfortunately, one of you will be hurt, but that’s okay. Sometimes love hurts, but it won’t hurt forever and it doesn’t have to ruin your friendship.” Chisato pats the two on the back, using her best mom voice.

Kaoru wipes some of her own tears away. “If only we could both date the tiny princess.”

Misaki’s eyes go wide. That’s it. “That’s it!” She pumps her hands in the air, scaring the other three. “That’s the answer!”

“Um, what is, fair Misaki?” Kaoru blinks confusedly at her very loud friend.

“You can both date her!” Misaki shouts again.”You both want the other to date Kokoro, right? So why don’t you both ask her out?”

“Is… is that a thing?” Kanon asks.

“Yeah, being poly is a thing.” 

“Polygons?” Kaoru ruffles her eyebrows. “What does that have to do with us dating her?”

“No, polyamory,” Chisato interjects. “It’s where multiple people date each other. You both like Kokoro, so you could both date her.”

“I… am not opposed to the idea of us both wooing the lovely Kokoro.” Kaoru turns to her bandmate. “What do you think?”

“I… don’t know. Can that really work?” Kanon asks, a slight frown on her face.

“I’m sure it will! We are both amazing and I think it could be wonderful. Kokoro deserves two amazing princes, no?”

Kanon can’t help but break into a giggle. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s do it!”

“I’m so glad to have someone to gush about this wonderful princess with!” Kaoru muses.

“Same here!” Kanon agrees back.

Misaki smiles as the two continue to gush about their crush, but she can’t help but worry about the biggest question. Something none of them had considered bringing up. 

Does Kokoro like either of them that way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kokoro return either girls feelings? I guess we'll have to wait and find out!
> 
> Thank you again to my fabulous, irreplaceable editors! Era, Kate, Unicorn, Juggler, and my girlfriend [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis)! You’re the best family a girl could ask for!


End file.
